Key West
by weesh
Summary: Ally's relationship with her best friend and song writing partner is complicated. It always has been. During their annual vacation to Key West, Florida with their friends everything will change.
1. Prologue

Key West

. . .

**A/N: So, yeah, not entirely sure where this came from. I had a dream about a specific moment you will read in this story, heard a song on the radio the next day which matched the tone perfectly, then I started writing and here we are several thousand words later. . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else mentioned in this story. This is simply a fun and creative exercise meant for entertainment only.**

. . . .

Prologue

Ally's relationship with her best friend and song writing partner is complicated. It always has been.

No one could deny that Austin and Ally were an unstoppable force when it came to music and creating chart topping hits together. And it was obvious to anyone who spent even a little bit of time with them that they were the best of friends. The complicated part was trying to define anything more personal than that.

Here are some truths: When Austin discovered Ally's crush on him shortly after they met as fifteen year olds she was able to play it off as being interested in another guy named Dallas. Over the years since they met no one else has affected her the way the confident blonde did from the very first moment they met.

Truth: Austin was Ally's first kiss. And yes, that was a huge deal for her even though she didn't want anyone else to know just how much at the time.

Truth: Austin liked girls. Like, he_ really_ liked girls, of all types and personalities and appearances. Ally understood this and thought if she was just patient that she could outlast all of the Cassidy's and Kira's and Piper's. And for the most part she did. Although she didn't exactly enjoy seeing him with other girls, she knew they wouldn't last.

Truth: Thus far Austin and Ally had failed at any and all attempts at dating - and there had been several over the years. Working together, separate tours, competing record labels, and just plain awkwardness had gotten in their way every single time.

Truth: Ally was about to turn 23 and wanted nothing more than to know what it was like to actually have a guy be attracted and into her enough that her career and other friendships couldn't get in the way. As a life-long fan of love, and hopeful romantic, she wanted to be loved in return.

She had spent years working on hers and Austin's careers, experiencing a few very short relationships along the way, silently hoping for Austin to get it together and put her first romantically for once. She had also juggled online courses over the years and had just completed her bachelor's degree in music education, graduating with honors at the top of her class. She was ready to make some big changes in her life: trading in packed stadiums of fans for classrooms of students she could nurture and teach and with whom she could share her love for music. She was at the perfect point in her career to take a step back having just finished a tour promoting her latest and, for now, last record. She had even convinced Ronnie Ramone that this was for the best when she didn't renew her contract, and at the moment he was happy because her record sales were through the roof.

During the production of his last two records, Austin had worked with two other songwriters as well as Ally so he was branching out already and she wasn't worried about him being able to continue making music while she took her career in a different direction.

As she thought about making these changes to her life she felt more and more free. The one lingering pull she felt was to Austin personally since they had generally avoided labeling their relationship outside of friendship. She hoped she could change that. She was ready.

. . .

**Here we go on another ride with Austin and Ally. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks**

**-weesh**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything mentioned in this chapter.**

Key West Chapter 1:

Ally was on her way to meet Austin, Trish and Dez for their yearly summer retreat in Key West at the end of August. They first came here five years ago after they graduated from high school and ever since then they have met for one or two weeks to relax and catch up. It was understood that all other plans were made around this vacation time and they all came from whatever and wherever they were no matter what. The only exception and change they had made to their format since the first year was allowing Trish's husband Connor to join them last summer, just a few months after they got married. Otherwise it was the four of them, Team Austin, just having fun like old times.

Ally parked her car at the main building of the resort on the west end of the main island to check into their private Sunset Island cottage shortly after 3pm. She was the first of the group to arrive which didn't surprise her at all. She then took her two bags out onto the dock to await the next ferry.

After the three and half hour drive she was anxious to get to the little piece of paradise. She pulled out her phone to read through some emails and a short fifteen minutes later she walked through the doors of the clean, white beach cottage. She quickly stowed her two bags in the room at the end of the hall, claiming it as hers, before slipping off her sandals and walking out her bedroom doors onto the veranda and then the soft white sand. She tipped her face up to the sky, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This really was one of her favorite places on earth.

She took a short walk on the beach and then went back into her room and opened her bags. She put her clothes into the closet and drawers, settling herself in for a nice, relaxing, and much needed vacation. She stowed her suitcase in the closet and took a deep breath, smiling at the room in front of her. She walked through the kitchen and sitting room out onto the large covered porch and sat in one of the reclining beach chairs facing the water. She closed her eyes and just listened to the water and sea birds as she let her mind drift.

They had gotten lucky when they found this place all those years ago. It was a whim that the four of them drove to Key West at all, just wanting to get out of Miami and see something new for a few days. Austin and Ally had just gotten home from separate summer tours, Dez and Trish were high off summer and dreading starting their college classes two weeks later and they all just wanted one last crazy week as teenagers before they had to grow up.

So they drove until they ran out of land in Key West and spent the afternoon on Smather's Beach until they were starving and went to one of the many restaurants on Duval Street. That is where they got lucky. Their server recognized the two stars and gave them great service. At the end of their meal they asked if she could recommend a place for them to stay the night and she called her Aunt who worked at a nearby hotel. She put Trish on the phone who then went into manager mode and set everything up. They thanked her, drove to the hotel and met the Aunt who helped check them in.

All any of them had with them was little more than an overnight bag meant for a night or two away but none of that mattered when they ended up spending a week in the deluxe cottage on the small private island just off of Key West. Some wealthy man had cancelled his year-in-advance two week reservation a few days before and Team Austin was the lucky beneficiary of that. The hotel was more than glad to be able to rent out the cottage last second to some young pop stars with plenty of cash. At the end of the week they reserved the same cottage for the following year and so began their tradition.

The only downside was that the largest cottage only had three bedrooms, each with a king sized bed and a private bath. The four of them solved the room shortage problem by flipping a coin to see if the girls or guys had to share a room. The girls lost so Trish and Ally were together while Dez and Austin each got a room to themselves. The following year the guys had to share and they had traded like that until last year when Trish and Connor took one room, Ally another and Dez and Austin shared the third. It was going to be the same set up this year.

Ally pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her three friends to see how close they were. Dez was still driving, Trish and Connor were checking in, and several minutes later Austin responded that he would arrive late that night and not to wait up.

Two hours later Ally, Trish, and Connor caught the ferry to meet Dez in the lobby and went to dinner at a favorite restaurant of theirs walking distance from the dock. Later, when Ally was in bed and just about to fall asleep her phone buzzed and she glanced at a text through bleary eyes. Austin was delayed and would see them tomorrow. She rolled her eyes and turned over to sleep. Her best friend was running late as usual.

. . .

Ally woke up early as was her habit and she went for an hour long run around Key West. She made sure to pass many of her favorite buildings along the way including the lighthouse, the historic 'old town', and the homes of writers Tennessee Williams and Ernest Hemingway. She bought breakfast to go at a cafe which she took back to the cottage and ate at the table on the porch. No one else was up and moving yet which didn't surprise her. She quietly went to her room to shower. Then she pulled out her laptop and went through some emails, sent a few replies, and watched some videos until she heard movement in other parts of the cottage. She put on her swimming suit along with a skirt -like wrap around her waist, grabbed her sunglasses and a hat and walked out into the main room.

Dez waved to Ally as he ran off the porch toward the water. Connor blew past her as well, apparently chasing Dez for some reason. Trish was getting settled in her beach chair underneath an umbrella on the sand and had a magazine under one arm. Ally set her towel next to Trish and they sat and talked for a while, watching the guys goof off in the water. The girls eventually joined the guys in the water and when they went back to the towels a while later Trish checked her phone.

"Lunch will be here soon." Trish told everyone.

"How? You can't order delivery to the beach, can you?" Ally marveled at her friend who seemed to make anything possible when she wanted something.

"You can when you are making Austin bring subs to make up for getting here so late." Trish said with a smirk.

"I hope he counted right this time. I am not sharing my food with Connor, no offense." Dez said.

"None taken. If I'm sharing with anyone, it's Trish." Connor replied with an easy smile. Luckily for the four members of team Austin, Connor had fit himself into their group dynamic effortlessly once he and Trish got serious. He knew they were like another family to each other and had accepted each of them and their quirks, as they did with him.

Ally just hoped any other future spouses would do as well. She lay on her stomach on her towel on the warm sand to dry off and closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the ocean and her friends talking. Soon she was lost in thought and half asleep as she relaxed on the beach.

Hushed laughter pulled her from her meditative thoughts one second before something cold and wet touched the exposed small of her back. She rolled onto her side with a yelp of surprise only to see Austin crouching over her towel holding an ice cube between two fingers and laughing. He sat down on the sand and popped the ice cube in his mouth as he grinned at her.

"Hi Ally."

"Hi." she said as she rolled back onto her stomach. Austin's warm hand rubbed the small of her back where the ice had touched, soothing the bare skin and making Ally blush. She hid her face on her forearms, hoping he didn't see.

The rest of the group laughed and talked as they plundered the bag of food Austin brought with him, doling out subs, soda and chips all around. A sandwich appeared in front of her face and Ally sat up to face Austin as she took it from his hand.

"So, did you miss me?" he asked teasingly as he tore open his own sandwich wrapper.

"As if you need to ask, Mr. heart throb." Ally teased him.

"Hey, I always miss _you_." he said.

"Do you now?" she asked dryly.

"Of course. The only thing that sucks about tour is I've never been able to take you with me." Austin said.

"Well, you sure don't look lonely out there with all your adoring fans." Ally said, then her stomach twisted but she made herself ask the last part. "And what about your latest girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend right now." he answered. "And you know you mean more to me than anyone else."

Ally's heart leapt and she didn't know what to say. She took a bite of sandwich to cover her lack of words. This was exactly what she wanted from Austin, confirmation that he cared for her too. Maybe it was finally time for them. Maybe he was as ready for a relationship as she was.

When they finished eating Austin and Ally walked along the beach. He reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers, and held on the whole time they walked and chatted. They talked about her new record and mini tour she had in the spring and early summer, his latest European tour he just got home from and plans for a new record to be released next year. They updated each other on their parents and their respective stores.

Austin had just asked about her plans for the fall when Dez ran over to them. He, Connor and Trish had already decided on that night's activity and he couldn't wait to tell them.

. . .

The next morning Ally walked into the kitchen after her run and started eating an apple. She had just opened the fridge to get milk for her cereal when Austin spoke up from the couch behind her.

"Did you have a good run?"

Ally spun around, slamming the fridge door, almost throwing the jug of milk in her surprise. Austin laughed at her reaction.

"Austin! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded and then laughed along with him.

"But it's so much fun to watch you jump." he smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure. I'm all hot and sweaty, not exactly someone you want to look at." she self consciously plucked at her messy hair, which was frizzing slightly and coming out of her ponytail.

"You look good to me." he said and stood up to move closer to her, slowly closing the distance between them as she leaned her back against the counter. "Why do you go running all the time anyway? You are already cute and little: it's a total disadvantage for all other girls." he said.

"Well, if you like me cute and little then you should encourage the running: that's how I stay this way." she retorted, hoping the red on her cheeks from running would hide the slight blush she felt creeping up as he got closer, trapping her against the counter.

"I do like you cute and little." Austin said when he stopped only inches away from her, so close that if she leaned in their whole bodies would be flush together. They stared at each other for a moment before he stepped back and pointed down the hall to her room. "I have a surprise for everyone. Run along and shower so we can go."

"I will, geez." she said and started to walk away to her room.

Austin playfully smacked her bottom to send her on her way. She gasped at the smack to her backside and tried to scowl at him but failed. They both laughed as she hurried down the hall and into her room. She locked the doors and took a deep breath before cleaning up. He was just as flirty as ever. She only hoped it meant something to him, because it sure meant something to her.

. . .

Austin wasn't kidding about the surprise either. He got everyone up earlier than usual, pressing them to get ready and herding them all off to the ferry. When they were getting in his car he finally told them he had arranged for them to go on a seaplane adventure at 11am and he didn't want to be late.

The planes were small and they were separated into two groups. Trish and Connor got one plane while the three singles crammed into the other. Ally was feeling really squished against the side of the plane when Austin and Dez slid in after her. Austin put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her body against his chest so she could lean back and see out the windows. His face was next to hers and she could feel his breath on her ear and shoulder as they took in the view together, occasionally resting his head against hers. If Dez noticed their cuddly positioning he didn't say a word.

The five of them had a late lunch on Key West afterward and then returned to the private island. Dez retreated to his room for a conference call he couldn't get out of. Trish pulled out the playing cards and challenged Connor, Austin and Ally to play poker. They made their bets with the contents of a big bag of skittles they bought along with their groceries the day before. Austin sat close to Ally and she accused him of trying to cheat more than once. He ended up losing and since he was out of the game first he had to cook dinner.

. .

The next day they spent time relaxing on the beach. Ally was laying on her stomach reading a book when Austin came out of the cottage in his swim shorts. He put his towel next to her and laid down close so their sides were touching. She smiled indulgently at his behavior.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Unbroken. It's pretty incredible, based on a true story of a world war two survivor." Ally answered.

Austin leaned his face in close to hers as if to look at the book but then turned his face, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "Sounds interesting." he said quietly, his breath running over her ear and making her shiver.

"Somehow I don't think you are interested in my book." Ally pointed out.

Austin shrugged. "You can keep reading. I'll find something to do." he said as he ran his hand up and down her back, his warm skin meeting hers. She was very aware of her lack of clothing in her swimming suit and her face heated in a blush. "What?" Austin asked, clearly amused by her reaction.

"Don't tease." Ally pouted, closing her book and meeting his eyes with a challenge.

"I'm not teasing." he said. He lifted his hand into her loose hair draped over her shoulders. His fingers ran through the fine strands and he smiled in satisfaction. Ally looked at him over her shoulder and their eyes met.

"Come on." he urged and then got up. He offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. Still holding her hand he led her to the water and they walked in, hissing slightly as the cool water met their sun warmed skin.

"You never finished telling me what you plan to do with your fancy college degree." Austin prompted her as they waded through the water.

"I'm going to give lessons: vocal, instruments, music composition, that kind of thing. Work with kids who are like we were and have a talent for music that they want to hone and perfect." Ally said. She leaned down to pick up a shell she saw in the shallow water and played with it between her fingers.

"That's really great Ally. You'll be a good teacher." Austin said. "Will you still make your own music?"

Ally shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever stop writing music, but I'm happy with what my career has been so far. Maybe I'll do it again someday. Right now I'm ready to take chances and make some big changes. There are other things I want too and I've put them on hold for the last few years pursuing my career."

"What else do you want?" He asked.

Ally gave him a sly smile. "Can't you guess?"

He looked confused for a moment until she slid her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. Then his face broke into a heart melting smile.

. . .

They spent another calm morning on the beach the next day. They were all on the porch after lunch trying to decide what to do that night.

Ally rolled her shoulders and grimaced slightly.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked, noticing the movement.

"Just sore muscles I guess, I think I slept in an odd position last night and my neck is killing me." she answered.

"I can fix that. Come here." he instructed and sat up a bit on the big lounging chair on the patio he claimed after lunch.

"Okay." Ally agreed, desperate for anything that could help.

"Sit in front of me and I'll give you a massage." He said. She did as instructed and sighed happily as his large hands began working on her shoulders.

"They have spa services through the hotel. You can have someone come out here and give you a massage." Trish pointed out.

"She doesn't need to call anyone: I'm here." Austin responded. "Your own personal massage therapist." he said quieter into Ally's ear as he leaned close while rubbing the base of her neck.

"I have some shopping to do, so I'm going to go change." Trish announced, taking Connor with her. Dez took one look at the couple on the lounge chair and turned back into the cottage.

"I have to. . . do something else." he said.

Austin rolled his eyes and continued rubbing Ally's shoulders, working at the tense muscles. Ally groaned when he hit a particularly tender spot.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"It's okay. Don't stop." she said.

A half hour later when Ally was more relaxed and the kink in her shoulders was worked out, Austin sat back in the chair. He pulled Ally with him and she leaned back against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder and his arms around her waist. She rested her hands over his on her stomach and they sat together, looking out at the beach before them and the water sparkling in the afternoon sun.

Ally was getting drowsy and considering taking a nap right there when Austin spoke up.

"You are changing a lot of things in your life right now. What's behind it? Aren't you happy?"

"I've had a great time the last few years but there are other things I want to have and do and I feel like it's time to go after them."

"Tell me what you want." he urged, echoing his question from the day before.

"I want to have a stable relationship and settle down like Trish and Connor. My new career of teaching will be fairly flexible and I can do that anywhere. I'm ready to move onto the next part of my life, you know?"

"Does that life still have room for old friends like me?" Austin asked.

"I like to think so. It's not going to affect things with me and Trish or Dez. You and I can be friends like that, . . . or something else." Ally hinted and sat up.

"Something _more_?" Austin asked, sitting up as well while she turned herself to face him better.

She smiled. "I've been thinking recently that the reasons we let come between us over the years just don't hold up anymore. I'm not as concerned or afraid of the things I was when I was 16 years old. I feel like it's time to make some changes and take some risks." Ally said.

"I could go for some risk taking right about now." Austin said as he leaned in. Before they could kiss Dez ran screaming out the doors and onto the beach with Trish not far behind yelling at him for putting a turtle in the kitchen sink. Austin dropped his head onto Ally's shoulder as she giggled.

"Some things never change." he muttered.

. . .

That night after Dez made dinner for them all Austin found Ally standing alone on the beach in the moonlight. The moon was almost full and lit the surface of the water with a shimmering white glow.

"I was thinking, maybe you and I could go wander Key West tomorrow, just the two of us." Austin said.

"I'd like that." Ally agreed.

"Great. You know, I like the changes you are making in your life and I think I want to take some of those risks with you." Austin said.

"You do?" she turned to him.

"Yeah. Ally, you know I'm not good at talking about feelings and stuff. . ." Austin began. He faced her and their eyes locked. He leaned down and kissed her, trying to convey everything he didn't have words for through that kiss. Their arms wound around each other and they held on tight as they gave into their feelings.

After making out for a while Austin walked Ally to her bedroom door and she gave him a final kiss before going inside to sleep. He walked a few more feet to his own door with a huge goofy smile on his face. He didn't even care that Dez was probably already asleep inside, snoring loudly. Nothing could bother him right now.

. . .

Austin and Ally went to the larger island on their own the next day. They visited the aquarium, the shipwreck museum, the art museum and other familiar sights there as they walked hand in hand. It didn't matter where they were since they were focused on being together. They looked like a couple in love and they couldn't care less who knew it. Eventually they met up with the others for dinner at a restaurant where they made plans to go snorkeling the next day. After dinner they all walked back toward Mallory Square in time for the sunset. Ally watched the color fade from the sky secure in Austin's arms and they kissed as the crowd began to disperse. Then their little group walked the short distance to the hotel.

As they approached the main hotel and it's private dock to catch the ferry back to Sunset Island that night they were stopped by a girl who was pacing in front of the hotel doors.

Austin dropped Ally's hand when the girl spotted them and rushed over.

"Austin! I'm so glad I found you. Can we talk?" she pleaded.

"Tasha? What are you doing here?" Austin asked.

"I want to try again. Please, just talk to me and give me another chance." she pleaded.

"We did talk when we broke up. Nothing has changed." Austin said.

"But we can work it out, I know it." She begged.

Austin shook his head and threw a sad glance toward Ally and Dez. Ally looked disappointed.

"Please. Just talk to me." Tasha said again.

With a sigh he nodded to Tasha. "Fine. Let's go on a walk. Guys, I'll see you at the cottage later." he said the last to the his friends.

"Come on." Trish said, pulling at Ally's arm as they continued into the hotel. She watched Austin until she had to turn so she didn't trip and fall. Austin held her gaze until she turned away.

Austin didn't come back for hours. Ally finally went to bed but couldn't really sleep. At last she heard hushed voices and movement in the room next to hers and she relaxed, knowing he was finally back.

In the morning when Ally went out into the main room before leaving on her run she found Dez curled awkwardly on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table.

"Dez? What are you doing out here?" she whispered when he stirred at the sound of her footsteps.

"Got kicked out of the room because of Austin's girlfriend." he grumbled groggily and then shut his eyes again.

"His girlfriend? The girl from last night is in his room with him?" Ally asked.

"Yep. Now if you don't mind, I'm exhausted." he turned from her, facing the back of the couch, his long legs bent and his feet resting behind him on the table which extended his uncomfortable couch-bed.

Ally stood in stunned silence for a minute. Robotically she turned back toward her room, the run long forgotten. Before she got there the door to Austin's room opened and he walked out in pajama pants, shirtless, with messy hair, to cross the hall to the extra bathroom.

"Hey Ally." he said sleepily. Behind him she saw someone stir in his bed. She turned on her heel and vanished into her room in seconds, locking the door behind her.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could she fall for it again? How could she imagine anything had changed? With tears stinging her eyes she angrily dragged her bags from her closet and began filling them with her belongings. She didn't take time to shower, but dressed in regular clothes and pulled her hair back in a braid. She scanned the room one last time and when she saw it was clear she grabbed her bags and yanked opened her door.

"Hey Ally, we were thinking of. . . what's going on?" Trish asked when she saw Ally from the kitchen area where she was pouring a bowl of cereal.

"I'm leaving. Dez can have my bed." Ally said.

"Why? We still have four days left. What happened?" Trish asked, rounding the counter and going closer to Ally.

"I can't be here right now. I already paid my part, just have fun or something I guess." Ally shook her head and started pulling her bags toward the door again.

"What happened?" Trish demanded. She looked like she was ready to break something. Ally knew that look and although part of her was grateful to have a friend who would stick up for her, she couldn't talk about it right now.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked curiously, walking into the main room from his bedroom.

"Ally's leaving and she won't tell me why." Trish said.

"Ally's leaving?" Dez called from the porch and walked into the front room carrying a brightly colored kite.

"Yes! I'm leaving!" Ally yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at her. She tried to hold back the tears stinging her eyes and calmed her voice. "I'll call you later Trish." Then she walked out the door.

"Ally!" Austin called as he rushed out the front door two seconds behind her. He was dressed this time, in shorts and t-shirt, for which Ally was grateful. But she really didn't want to see him at that moment regardless.

"Don't." she said coldly, dragging her bags to the street behind the cottage.

"Don't what? I don't even know what's happening. All of a sudden I heard Dez say you were leaving and then you yelled. That's not like you." Austin said.

"Well maybe it's time I do some things that aren't like me! I can't even. . . I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone." Ally said.

"Why are you mad? Can you just wait a second?" Austin caught her arm as she went to walk away. She ripped her arm from his grasp and glared at him with fury.

"No! I won't wait anymore Austin! I can't stand here being a fool for you anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, bewildered.

"This. Us. I just realized how stupid I am. But that changes right now." she said with determination.

"You aren't stupid." Austin said.

"I'm not? Then why are we still here, going in circles? Because you know how I feel right now? I feel like this is our first kiss and Kira all over again. Like I haven't learned anything in the last 7 years! These few days here have been so great, and I actually believed you might have feelings for me, real feelings that are more than just friendship. But then you turn around and only hours after kissing me you are in bed with someone else! So yes Austin, I am stupid. But you're the jerk." Ally said bitterly, letting years of hurt and disappointment pour out with her words.

"Ally, I didn't. . ."

"No! Just shut up!" Ally covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. "Do you even know what you've done to me? I've never been that great with guys but now I question myself all the time. I don't feel attractive because you flirt with me and you compliment me and then turn around and date every girl in the room _but me_. You drool over any female who crosses your path, _except me_. So, there's clearly something wrong here, right? Yet I stick around and keep hoping that somehow, someday you'll want me and you know what? I'm a fool." she concluded quietly, losing her bravado on the last sentence.

"Ally, you've got it wrong. I don't drool over you because you deserve better than that." Austin began to explain, reaching for her hand several times but she pulled away with each attempt.

"Yeah, right. I'm so great but there's no way on earth you'll date me." she scoffed.

"I don't want to keep messing up with you! I was hoping I could figure stuff out, make all my mistakes with other girls so I can do right by you." Austin said.

Ally gaped at him. "That is so stupid! You actually want me to buy that? Those girls were not me, so how could it help us? You've proven to me over and over that I don't matter to you, and I'm finally getting the message."

"But that's not what I meant." Austin said helplessly.

"You could have fooled me." Ally gripped the handles of her luggage and wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm leaving and I need you to give me some space. Just, _please_, leave me alone." She turned and walked away with hot tears running down her face, dragging her luggage behind her. In her anger and haste to leave she hadn't thought to call the hotel for a car to pick her up. And there was something oddly, painfully, satisfying in storming away on foot, anger and indignation rolling off her. She didn't look back. She couldn't stomach the idea of looking at Austin or spending any more time with him.

Ally didn't see Austin stand there staring long after she turned the corner and disappeared from view. She didn't see him sit on the curb and drop his head in defeat, or Dez coaxing him back into the cottage an hour later.

. . .

**A/N: I know, I know, don't shoot me or Austin. Just trust me and stick with the story. Have I ever failed you before?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else mentioned in this chapter.**

Key West Chapter 2:

. . .

Ally drove home in a mess of tears and anger. She closed herself off for the few days she still would have been on vacation and didn't answer her phone or texts. When she emerged the next Monday she was strong and determined and threw herself into work. She finalized arrangements with her dad to use the practice room to teach private voice, music and composition classes beginning September fifteenth. Then she began advertising, getting a few referrals from Ronnie Ramone and Jimmy Starr of individuals trying to make it big who showed promise but needed work. On the side she planned to continue writing songs that she would submit to Ramone Records for their artists. She told Jimmy she would not be writing for Austin Moon again.

True to her word she did talk to Trish several times over the weeks after the vacation ended and even took a call from Dez after he returned to Hollywood at the end of September. She refused to talk to either of them about Austin or what happened on Sunset Island. But she did assure each of them that she was fine and busy with her new project. She asked how they were and kept directing the conversation back to their lives. That first month she ignored a dozen texts, emails and voicemails from Austin, deleting them the moment she saw them. He stopped trying to contact her after three weeks.

At the end of September she got together with Trish and Connor for a birthday dinner and they helped her celebrate turning 23. Trish tried to pass on that Austin asked her to wish Ally a happy birthday as well but Ally didn't want to hear it.

To begin combating her lack of self confidence with guys Ally took any and all offers from parents and friends to set her up with people and she also created an online dating profile. She spent the fall going on several first dates but very few turned into second dates.

Then in January she met Matt online. They had some fun dates and things seemed to be going well until he introduced Ally to his little sister so she could have vocal lessons. As soon as Ally agreed to the lessons Matt was gone. She tried to get past the sting of that quickly by referring the girl to another vocal coach she knew and then going on several more first dates with other guys. She took down her online dating profile when most of the guys turned out to only be interested in meeting "Ally Dawson the singer" and using her to get famous by association.

In April she met Luke, a grad student working on his MBA and planning on going into business law. He had very little interest in music. He was fairly busy with school and looking for work after graduation, but they made time for each other and Ally liked him. They had great conversations about books and school. She was supportive of his ambitions and he treated her well. For the first time in a while she felt beautiful and appreciated.

. . .

Connor spent one week every month out of town for work so Trish and Ally got together for a girl's night out (or two) when he was gone. Near the end of May after one of these nights Trish handed Ally an envelope as she was leaving her house. Trish hadn't said a word, simply handed over the thick envelope after hugging Ally goodbye for the night.

Ally opened it when she got inside her car. It contained a letter along with a VIP ticket and backstage pass to the first concert of Austin's new tour which was set to start in Miami on June 1st. He still kicked off each tour in his hometown just like he did the first time when he was 16. She had been careful to avoid any contact with Austin since last August and had succeeded until now. She slipped the ticket and pass back into the envelope and steeled herself to read the letter.

.

Dear Ally,

You said to give you space and it's killing me but I've tried. It's been nine months since I saw you, which I hope is long enough.

You know I secretly like romantic movies and I was watching Pride and Prejudice the other day and it gave me an idea. You know when Elizabeth and Darcy fight and then he writes a letter to explain his side of what happened? Well, I thought I would give that a try.

I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. That's the last thing on earth I wanted to do. I don't know if you will ever forgive me, but I would like to explain myself and clear a few things up.

I didn't sleep with Tasha that night on Sunset Key, but I can see how you got that idea. She and I talked until pretty late that night and she had no where to stay and no money so I brought her back to the cottage and gave her my bed then slept on the floor in the room while Dez took the couch. She didn't know any of you and was insecure so I agreed to stay close but that's the only reason I was in the room with her. After you left she woke up, had breakfast and went home by herself.

I'm not proud of how I handled everything with her. The truth is we dated for three months and I broke up with her two weeks before the trip. I had my tour to finish and I didn't take time to have a very good talk with her, but I wanted to be single and free to spend time with you in the Keys. We always seem to click really well there and I was hoping to leave with a new girlfriend - you. I'm not saying I did any of that right, but that's what I was thinking at the time.

I'll stop there for now. It will be a miracle if you even read this.

I miss you,

Austin

.

Ally was both relieved and bothered by the letter. She was glad Austin hadn't hooked up with that girl the same day he'd spent acting like a boyfriend to her. She was also relieved that he didn't ask to see her or talk to her. She realized she jumped to some conclusions regarding him, but still felt justified and hurt by his general behavior when it came to his feelings for her. If he really did like her, then going out with other girls made no sense. She still didn't want to talk to him and she wouldn't be going to his concert, but a weight was lifted by clearing some of the air between them.

She believed in honesty, so Ally told Luke that she got a letter from an old guy friend. She assured him there was nothing going on with the friend since she hadn't seen him for the better part of a year. Luke shrugged it off and they never spoke of it again. They continued going out and Luke took his finals and got his degree.

A week after graduation at the beginning of June, Ally met Luke at their favorite Thai restaurant for dinner. He was already there and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as she joined him at a table. They ordered their food and he kept her talking about her students during most of the meal. When they finished he reached for her hand and she smiled warmly.

"This was a really nice night and I'm glad we could do this. I wanted one more good date with you." Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Ally frowned.

"I was offered a job this morning. It's with a firm in Seattle and they want me there in three days." Luke said.

"Seattle, Washington? Seattle, across the entire country and thousands of miles away, Seattle?" Ally asked.

"That's the one. I'm going to be busy packing and tying up loose ends here for the move so I don't think I will have time another day for this. I just wanted to do this in person." Luke explained.

Ally sat back in her seat, pulling her hand away from Luke's. Austin's letter jumped unbidden to her mind. He said that he quickly broke up with a girl so he could be single for their trip last year. She realized she was in the same position as that girl, only this time Austin wasn't the one breaking her heart. True, no declarations had been made between Ally and Luke and she realized in that moment that she didn't love him. She hadn't had enough time to fall and her heart wasn't shattered. But the loss of a promising relationship did hurt and the fact was that she was being rejected. Again.

"Well, thanks for taking time to actually talk to me. Goodbye Luke." Ally said mechanically as she stood up from the table with her purse in hand.

"That's it? You're just going to walk away?" Luke stood up as well, incredulous.

"Yes."

"Ally wait." Luke said.

"Why? You said you are leaving, we are clearly over, and there's nothing else to say." Ally told him.

"But aren't you upset or anything? I mean, I thought things were going well between us and if I weren't moving I definitely wouldn't be breaking up with you." Luke said.

Ally faced him and her eyes softened. "Thank you for saying that. I like you Luke, but I'm not going to make this harder on either of us by prolonging things. I had a good time with you the last few months and I wish you luck in Seattle." She held her head high as she walked away from another failed relationship.

"Bye Ally." Luke said sadly as he watched her walk away.

. . .

That week Ally took on three new students. One of them was a young man named Danny who was trying to break into the country music scene. He reminded Ally a little of her old boyfriend Gavin. During his first lesson she asked him to sing a few songs he liked so she could get a sense of his style, range and abilities. He had a decent voice but she found herself tuning out a little as he began his second song, lost in ideas for songs and the direction he should take with his career. Then he hit the chorus and Ally was brought back to the present with a painful jolt.

.

"What hurts the most was being so close,

and having so much to say

and watching you walk away.

And never knowing what could have been

and not seeing that loving you

is what I was trying to do."

.

Ally sat frozen as the lyrics brought forth memories of Austin and fresh pain because of his recent letter. Danny kept singing as she sat there, hardly breathing.

.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doing it.

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder

Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken.

What hurts the most. . ."

.

"Okay. Let's stop there." Ally interrupted with a clap of her hands and an uncomfortable laugh.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked.

Ally silently cursed sensitive artistic guys. "No of course not. I just have some ideas and a half written song I think will be perfect for you so let's move onto that." Ally said.

Danny relaxed and smiled. "Okay. Great."

He followed Ally to some chairs that faced each other and they talked and made some plans. She successfully got the Rascal Flatts song off her mind until he walked out the door. Then the words of the chorus mixed in her mind with Austin's letter and she dropped her head into her hands with a groan. How was she going to get over him if everything around her made her think of him?

The only option she could see was staying busy so she wouldn't have time to dwell on it. She put that plan into action but it didn't go unnoticed. Lester got concerned with how busy Ally was and when he voiced it to her she brushed it off. She told him she was happy. She hoped she sounded like she believed it.

. . .

Connor's job sent him out of town for a week and a half in the middle of June. Trish and Ally planned to spend several nights together and it turned out to be just what Ally needed when Luke dropped the bomb and broke up with her.

The second night Ally was feeling much better. Being around Trish was always fun for her and they were hanging out like old times, no husbands or boyfriends in the way, just girls. She did notice something odd though. Trish seemed to be really sensitive to smells, more than usual.

"I have some good news. I just hope you can be happy for us." Trish said during dinner the second night.

"What is it? Why wouldn't I be happy?" Ally asked.

"I'm pregnant." Trish said.

Ally stared at her for a moment and then lunged at her friend to hug her.

"That's wonderful Trish! When are you due?" Ally asked.

"In December. We are having a Christmas baby." Trish said.

"That sounds like the best kind of present." Ally said. "And I am happy for you."

"Good. I don't want this to come between us." Trish said.

"It won't. Sure, I wish I was married and starting a family too, but I can't be mad at you for having those things even though I don't yet." Ally said and she meant it. She wasn't exactly jealous, because there was no anger in her, but she looked forward to a time when she and Trish could watch their kids play together. She just had to keep searching for the right guy.

Trish always watched EntertainMe Tonight and Ally watched with her when she was over. That night was no exception and the two of them sat on the couch watching after dinner. Trish turned up the sound when a photo of Austin was put as a teaser before a commercial break.

"Oh no, what did he do now?" Ally wondered.

"He hasn't done much lately, just locked himself in the studio to record a new record and then rehearsals for his concerts." Trish said.

Ally stared at her.

"What? I may not be his manager anymore, but we are still friends." Trish said. The show came back on and they watched, curious what the news was.

.

EntertainMe reporter Shauna Roberts: "Austin Moon is three shows into his latest tour which will take him to cities in the U.S., Canada, and South America this summer. Fans are noticing an interesting trend in his shows which include both new and old songs and is already being called his best to date. But there is a moment in each concert which doesn't fit his usual style and that is a cover by the band Lifehouse which he plays in the middle of his set. Before singing "Whatever it Takes" at each concert, he pauses to address the crowd and mentions a girl he cares about but lost, or accidentally hurt. Then he dedicates the song to 'Key West' and gives an emotional performance before resuming his own music for the remainder of the concert.

Given Austin's recent changes to his fan encounters where he keeps his distance and refuses to get close to or hug fans, along with reports that he has not been seen dating anyone in the last year, this reporter is wondering if Miami's favorite son suffered a heart break. Fans are speculating what he means by dedicating a song to the island of 'Key West' which is not far from his home in Miami. Is this a code name for the girl he loved and lost? That is this reporter's theory, but we'll have to wait and see if Austin reveals more about this particular song choice throughout his tour."

.

Trish muted the tv as the show moved onto another topic. She looked at Ally expectantly.

"So, Key West, huh?" Trish nudged her.

"I don't know what it means anymore than you do." Ally said.

"You don't? Come on, he said he lost someone he cares about and there hasn't been a death in the family, plus he mentioned Key West - he has to mean you!"

"No he doesn't. He could be talking about the girl who crashed our vacation. She was in Key West too." Ally pointed out, not happy about the turn of conversation. She had avoided talking about Austin with Trish for almost a year.

Trish rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious. He's trying to apologize to _you_."

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter right now. I'm busy with students and I don't need to drool over some singer with a cryptic message in his show."

"He's not just some singer: he used to be your best friend. You can't tell me you honestly don't care about him at all anymore." Trish argued.

"I still care, but I'm not ready to talk to or be around him yet."

"Ally, it's almost been a year." Trish pointed out.

"I know. Can we just drop this for now?" Ally pleaded.

"Okay." Trish relented. She could see that her friend still wasn't ready to open up yet.

. . .

A few days later on June 25th another hand written letter came through the mail with a VIP ticket and backstage pass enclosed for a concert in Puerto Rico on the 30th. She still didn't want to go.

.

Dear Ally,

Hi. How are you? I think about you all the time and I hope you are happy teaching those kids. They are so lucky to have you. I hope they realize what they've got.

So, here is my second attempt at being like Mr. Darcy. (Yes, I'm bringing this up on purpose because I know you love a good love story.)

Last week I saw a list someone made of the girls I've dated. A song I'm singing on tour has people wondering about the girls I've gone out with and when I saw the list it was pretty long. I've never counted or thought about just how many girls I've gone out with. I know, it's probably stupid of me to bring this up - I think you had a better idea of this than I did based on what you said last August. I never thought about how what I was doing would look to someone on the outside. Or even to my close friends. I was a jerk and I didn't realize it, which I guess is probably worse.

Not that you care, if you are even still reading this, but it looked different in my mind. While I dated each of those girls I tried to find my bad habits that bugged them so I could change. I tried to learn how to put together a great romantic date. I wanted to make myself good enough for you but now I see that I went about it all wrong.

I swear the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you like I did.

I'm sorry.

Austin

.

The day after receiving Austin's second letter Ally called Connor and asked if he still wanted to set her up with his friend. That weekend she went on her first date with Kurt.

. . .

"Let's ask her. I bet she knows." Tyler whispered a little too loudly, catching Ally's attention as she sorted through her stack of music, looking for the group piece she had gotten for them.

"No way." Lydia hissed back.

"Just do it!" Casey insisted.

"Alright, what's going on?" Ally asked, turning to face the four teens with sheet music in her hand. Lydia had been taking private vocal lessons from Ally for six months and recently brought some of her friends along so they could learn a few group pieces for auditions for their high school choir. Now Ally faced Lydia, Ellie, Casey and Tyler with hands on her hips and eyebrows raised. She could be intimidating even though three of the youth were taller than she was.

"I . . . They . . ." Lydia stuttered. She looked up to Ally and the last thing she wanted to do was upset or offend her teacher.

"You used to write songs for Austin Moon, didn't you?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, back when I was your age." Ally answered.

Ellie giggled and her eyes widened in awe. "He's so cute." she murmured.

Ally just rolled her eyes. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Do you know who he's singing to when he talks about "Key West"?" Casey asked.

"His love life is none of our business." Ally said through clenched teeth.

"He doesn't have a love life anymore." Tyler said. "Whoever this person is, they messed him up bad. He has a song coming out with a movie and on the red carpet of the premiere the lead actress was totally hitting on him and he brushed her off. I saw it on youtube."

"I saw it too. How could he turn her down?" Casey asked. "She's so hot."

"He's heart broken, he's not going to go out with anyone but the one he loves." Ellie said.

"He's a romantic, don't you know anything?" Lydia scolded the boys.

"Nah, he's a player. Haven't you seen the list of girls he's dumped?" Tyler asked.

"Okay, that's enough!" Ally shouted to get their attention. "Now do you want to learn this song or not? You're wasting my time right now."

"Sorry Miss Dawson." Ellie and Lydia said, both looking contrite. The boys even managed to look slightly apologetic. She kept them on task for the rest of the hour before sending them off on their way, grateful that they didn't try to bring up Austin again.

. . .

On July 8th a letter came with a stamp from Argentina.

.

Dear Ally,

Hello again. My bass player teased me today for writing a letter to someone. He's right that texting and email are faster, calling is even better, but I'm afraid of rejection. It's been a while since I tried, but I'm still worried that you won't take my call and I just can't deal with that right now. My confidence is slipping as it is.

Okay, enough of that. Last August you said that you don't believe in my compliments because I never backed them up with action like asking you out. But how could I do anything but compliment you every chance I got? You are the best person I know and words don't do you justice. Since I've already proven I'm an idiot by losing you I'm going to try and put you into words anyway.

You are beautiful. Inside and out. You steal my breath just by walking into a room with your long, touchable hair and gorgeous eyes that I could stare into all day and those soft lips that I've spent way too much time thinking about over the years. I probably shouldn't write anything about your body or I'll get in trouble . . . On top of that you are kind and generous and so good to everyone around you. And you put up with me for all those years so you should probably be made a saint or something.

You are talented. You don't need me to tell you this. Your tours and record sales and the fans who miss you are enough to tell you that. You've always amazed me with your natural ability with song writing and lyrics. And I never get tired of hearing you sing. The best part of working with you over the years was getting that front row seat to watch your creativity and listen to you sing long before you let anyone else hear you.

You are smart. duh. I don't think I need to explain this - you have the grades and college degree to prove it.

You are an amazing woman and any guy would be lucky to have you. This is a fact: not my opinion or a nice sentiment or something to make you feel good. It is the truth. And I wish I was the lucky guy but I have no right to ask that of you right now.

You are inspiring. You push me to be more than I am, better than I was, and you've helped me achieve things no one thought I could. I owe you so much Ally and I know I've failed you. If I knew how to make it up to you, I would do anything just to talk to you again. The guys on the tour bus tease me for playing your music so often but I just need to hear your voice.

You are my best friend. Present tense. We may be facing the worst fight we've ever had right now but I'm not letting you go. You may be done with me, but I'm not done with you. I never will be.

I love you.

Austin

. . .

Ally finally got up the courage to ask out the new manager of the Melody Cafe in the mall where her dad's store Sonic Boom was. She was there often because of giving voice lessons in the practice room and he caught her eye when he took over last month. He had slipped her free dessert twice now and she hoped she was reading the signs right. When she finished eating she asked her server if she could speak to the manager. The teenaged girl suddenly looked freaked out, worried that she'd messed up or something but agreed to get him. He came out less than a minute later.

"Hi, I'm Drew. was everything alright with your meal today?" he asked courteously.

"It was great, no complaints here." Ally assured him and he relaxed a bit.

"Then what can I do for you?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"I wanted to ask if you are free this weekend and would be interested in going to see a movie with me?" Ally asked.

Drew's smile broadened and he nodded. "I am most definitely free this weekend."

. . .

Another letter arrived on July 21st with a concert ticket enclosed.

.

Dear Ally,

My tour ends soon. I've always regretted that I couldn't take you on tours with me and we never toured together because of our labels. I would love it if you came to this last show. Honestly, I don't know how many more shows are in my future at this point. Without you, I just don't feel inspired anymore.

You don't have to talk to me or come backstage or anything. I would just like to think that you could be there. I'm playing Madison Square Gardens, another dream of mine, like playing Times Square was. It will be a hollow victory without you there. Please come.

I need you,

Austin

. . .

Ally went to the concert on August 3rd alone. She flew to New York the morning of the concert, checked into her hotel and did a little bit of sightseeing before going to the concert. She went late, not interested in the opening acts, and slipped into the front of the crowd, surrounded by a host of younger screaming girls. For a moment she reconsidered and was about to leave when the lights dimmed and Austin Moon was announced.

And then there he was, center stage with a spotlight, the band playing and dancers all over the stage. He did a few moves and the crowd reacted, then he began to sing and Ally was transported back a few years. She had missed this.

She got into the show, cheering and singing along with the familiar songs until everything quieted down and Austin walked around the stage talking into his mic to the audience.

"So, does anyone out there tonight have a relationship that they regret? Someone they never should have let go?" he waited while some of the fans cheered. "You know that person: the one you need and take for granted until they turn their back, and as she is walking away it hits you that you've just lost the most important person in your life. Well, this next song is what I wish I could say to her. This one is for you Key West, and dreaming of a second chance." Austin finished and right on cue the band started up.

Ally bit her lip as the girls around her sighed, no doubt wondering who he sang to. But Ally knew he had years of chances, and many far beyond a second chance. But she listened to the words she knew he wanted her to hear.

.

A strangled smile fell from your face

It kills me that I hurt you this way

The worst part is that I didn't even know

Now there's a million reasons for you to go

But if you can find a reason to stay

.

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

Believe that I can change

I'll keep us together whatever it takes

.

She said "If we're gonna make this work

You gotta let me inside even though it hurts

Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"

She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be

You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"

.

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

And give me a break

I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

.

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt

That I'd be lost without you and never find myself

Let's hold onto each other above everything else

Start over, start over

.

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

and believe that I can change

I'll keep us together whatever it takes

.

Ally felt Austin's sincerity in each word and in the way his voice cracked on the last chorus. He was begging her, and making promises, and she wasn't sure if this was just another gimmick or not. He was a showman, after all, with years of experience playing crowds and her own heart strings. She wasn't sure she could let herself trust him again.

But when the song ended and Austin turned from his cheering, adoring fans to wipe his face with a towel on the amp by his drummer, she wondered if he was wiping his eyes or just the sweat. Stage lights were hot after all: she knew that from experience.

Ally thought of all the backstage passes Austin had sent her but how she didn't have one for this show. She knew that a few words with a security guard would get her back stage but she didn't think she was ready for that. Maybe it was cowardice, but she didn't want to think too much about it. She was doing everything she set out to do when she retired from performing last year. She was building her new life and had tried to not spend much time looking back since that day she walked away from Austin. It would feel too much like a betrayal to herself to run to him now.

She knew how he would react to seeing her again. He would apologize and be sweet and make promises, but in a few weeks or even months at the most he would go back to his old habits and she would be pushed aside yet again. She_ would not_ let that happen. She needed to be sure that she could resist him. Going tonight was the first step in testing her strength.

Then, two songs later, when Austin was at the front of the stage singing he looked down into the crowd standing below him and saw Ally. He faltered, missing a few words before continuing and finishing the song. He turned to his band and breathed one word into the mic: "Ally". He repeated her name urgently, getting eye contact from them all before turning back to his audience.

"There is a song on my new record that I haven't played at any shows during this tour. But we're going to play it tonight. This is for you Ally." He said as he looked directly at her again. The crowd erupted in applause and screams. The girls near Ally looked at her and a few whispered when they recognized her.

She was frozen in place, nervous and terrified that he had actually seen her. She also hated to admit that she had not listened to his newest record because traditionally she had been his biggest supporter. The music began and Austin stood at a microphone stand, both hands around the mic, eyes glued to her.

.

Every morning after

I'm the same disaster

Every time it's Groundhog Day

Tell me, have you moved on?

Am I just a sad song

Playing every night and day?

.

Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?

Threw away the only chance I had with you

Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missing

All I got left are the words that you said

.

Stay with me tonight

I want you to

Stay with me tonight

.

Got me on a bender

I'm the great pretender

Putting on a masquerade

But when the party's over

Alone and getting sober

Yeah, you got me wide awake

.

Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?

Threw away the only chance I had with you

Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missing

All I got left are the words that you said

.

Stay with me tonight

I want you to

Stay with me tonight

I said don't walk away

Leave what we could have been behind

Don't leave me standing here

Don't say not this time.

.

So Stay with me tonight

Oh, oh

Can we go back, do it over?

Can we go back to the start?

Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?

.

Stay with me tonight

I want you to

Stay with me tonight

I said don't walk away

Leave what we could have been behind

Don't leave me standing here

Don't say not this time

So stay with, stay with me tonight

.

Every morning after

I'm the same disaster

Every time it's Groundhog Day

.

Ally stared up at Austin who had moved to the edge of the stage during the song, singing directly to her. Tears stung at her eyes and she was having a hard time breathing. Every word of the chorus cut at her. He didn't move as the crowd cheered around them, both of them breathing hard and searching the other's eyes.

The bassist came over and nudged Austin who appeared to wake from a daze. He looked from the rest of the audience back to Ally.

"I'll be there at Sunset. I'll be waiting for you." He said to her through the mic before turning to his band. Walking further away on stage he swallowed down half a water bottle and wiped his face again. He nodded to the band and they continued with the concert. Austin favored the front of the stage, looking down at her often as if to make sure she was real.

Austin sang the last song of the night and thanked his audience to thunderous applause. He caught Ally's eye as she turned to go, weaving through the crowd to get out before most of them thought to leave. She glanced at the stage to see him watching. He nodded once and mouthed the word "sunset" but did nothing to stop her from leaving.

It was a relief to leave the heat of the building and crush of people. Only a few others were streaming out of the building with Ally since most were hoping for an encore, which Austin always gave. She walked two blocks to her hotel with tears streaming down her face, her breath catching on the sobs ripping from her throat. She wanted to be over him, she wanted to not be affected by him anymore but as soon as she got near him all her feelings returned. The pain of being separated from her best friend tore through her and the words of his songs echoed in her head. "Stay with me" and "whatever it takes" repeated one after the other with her heartbeat.

She waved off the concerned concierge of the hotel as she went to the elevator and finally made it to the solitude of her room. She sat on the edge of the bed crying for the next hour. She still wanted him but she fought against the thought that he wanted her. It had never been true before, so why would this time be different? But he said he would be waiting at Sunset Island. In three weeks it was time for their annual trip. She hadn't allowed Trish or Dez to talk to her about the island or their trip so she didn't know if they even reserved it again at the end of their trip last year. Would she go? She had no idea.

. . .

**A/N: I can't give you all any candy, so here's my Halloween treat for you all. Let me know if you liked it. What's your favorite part of this chapter or story so far?**


	4. Chapter 3

Key West Chapter 3:

. . .

Ally didn't tell anyone that she was going to New York to see Austin's last concert. She simply flew out, spent one night there and flew back the next morning. She already had plans to hang out with Trish the next night because Connor was going to be in Louisiana for two days on business.

While they ate spaghetti Ally let Trish ramble about her pregnancy. She didn't say anything about the concert or Austin because she was still trying to figure out her feelings and what, if anything, she was going to do. As they ate some ice cream, Trish eyed Ally.

"So, have you been up to anything interesting lately?" she asked.

Ally shook her head. "You know me. I'm pretty boring these days."

"Nice try. Do you want to tell me why you and Austin are trending?" Trish said.

"What?" Ally asked in surprise.

"Your fans are going crazy and the media is all over it." Trish said. She pulled out her phone and opened to a video she had cued. She handed the phone to Ally and Trish watched the video over her shoulder.

.

EntertainMe Tonight reporter Shauna Roberts: And I am back with more news about one of our favorite heart throbs: the one and only Austin Moon. He ended his successful tour last night by playing at Madison Square Gardens and boy did he give the audience a show! Not only did he sing the now expected cover of "Whatever it Takes" dedicated to Key West, but he also faltered in a song and made a last minute change to his set list when he saw his old songwriter and former partner Ally Dawson. The two of them drifted apart over the years as they worked for competing labels and Austin moved on to work with other writers and pen his own songs as well. The two of them haven't been seen in public together for almost two years.

Ally stepped out of the public eye in unofficial retirement a year ago. So what was she doing in the audience at Austin's concert? We may finally have the answer to all our questions my friends. After seeing the brunette beauty, the word from concert goers is that Austin pretty much sang to Ally for the rest of the night. Especially when he added a song from his new album that he has never performed in public before. Fan videos of the performance last night have gone viral and it's plain to see that Austin is staring at one person almost the whole time he sang "Stay with Me". Could this be a message to a lost love? Were the old rumors of a relationship between Austin and Ally true all this time even though they always denied being more than friends?

The final clue we have is something that Austin said for everyone to hear, but it was clearly directed at his "friend" Ally. He said quote "I'll be there at sunset. I'll be waiting for you." Ooh, I get tingles every time I think of that. So was Austin talking about a time of day or a place? This reporter did some digging and found out that there is a tiny island off Key West called Sunset Island where Austin Moon has been seen vacationing with friends in the past. Is Ally the "Key West" Austin wants so desperately to win back? This reporter thinks the answer is yes.

.

"So?" Trish prompted when the video finished.

"I was there." Ally said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"I almost chickened out several times. I was ready to leave the venue after getting there. He wrote me and asked me to come . . . and I did. It was kind of incredible and freaky at the same time." Ally said.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"Well, he was amazing, just like he always was. And all these feelings came back but I'm not sure if I want them. And he sang to me. And a few times it felt like we were the only people in the room. Like if I reached out he would take my hand and finally be mine." Ally shook her head. "But that's never going to happen and I hate myself for even thinking it."

"Ally, he _would_ be yours in a second if you let him." Trish said. When Ally began to shake her head in disbelief Trish continued. "No, I mean it. We've been talking a lot lately and I can promise that he wants you. He knows he messed up and he's been trying to think of anything he can do to win you back."

"I don't know how to believe that." Ally said quietly.

"Listen, I'm not going to defend anything he did in the past because I think he should have gone after you a long time ago. But ever since you walked away from him, he's been broken and different. He loves you and he knows it now but he told me he doesn't expect you to ever forgive him either."

Ally looked at Trish with tears in her eyes but had no words.

"He hasn't dated since that day. I know you've never let me talk about it, but you need to hear this: that girl stayed the night, but he slept on the floor."

"He told me. Or, I mean, he wrote that in a letter to me." Ally said.

"So you know it was innocent: nothing happened between them at all. She got up after you left, she was pretty embarrassed about crashing our vacation and Austin tried to get her to eat some breakfast before he walked her to the ferry and then she was gone. Austin, however, was pretty much a zombie the rest of the day. He went to your room and sat on the floor just staring at the emptiness. He wouldn't come out or talk to any of us. Dez yelled at him the next morning to snap him out of it. After that he ate when we made him but he didn't do anything fun. The last four days there pretty much sucked. I can tell you right now that he's not about to get over you."

"Trish." Ally whined.

"Listen, I know you are scared and you haven't made up your mind on anything, but come with us in two weeks. If nothing else, the beach will do you some good."

"He will be there. What if he thinks that me showing up means I forgive him?" Ally asked.

"He won't. I think he will just be thrilled you are willing to be in the same building with him." Trish said.

Ally grimaced. "Am I that bad?"

"No. Your relationship is just that messed up right now. It was always complicated, but it's time for you two to figure out how you feel and make a decision once and for all." Trish said.

"You're right." Ally agreed.

"Good, now I'm having more ice cream. what about you?" she asked with a smile.

. . .

One week later Ally popped into Sonic Boom in the afternoon to visit her dad on her day off from teaching. They planned to go to lunch together and in usual Ally style, she was ten minutes early. Lester greeted her with a hug when she poked her head into his office. He told her he had a few things to finish and then they could go. She went back out onto the sales floor to wait and looked around a bit. Out of habit she began straightening a display of violins on the wall.

"Ally Dawson!" A loud voice rang through the store, causing Ally to almost drop a violin. She shakily placed it on a stand and turned to find the source of the voice.

Standing in the open doorway to the store was a tall redhead with a huge smile.

"Dez?" Ally asked in shock.

"Hey shorty, surprised to see me?" Dez asked as he crossed the distance between them.

"Yes, and don't call me that." Ally answered. "What are you doing here? I thought you spent all your time in Hollywood these days."

"I do. But you know I come a week early for the retreat to spend some time with my parents." Dez said.

"You're right. I forgot. I guess I've been distracted lately." Ally said.

"Are you okay?" Dez asked, noting the change in Ally's expression.

"Yeah, sorry." Ally shook her head then tried to say something light hearted but it came out awkwardly. "Time flies."

"You aren't coming, are you." He said in a flat voice. It wasn't a question.

Ally shrugged, still coming to terms with Trish making her promise to be there.

"So Austin ruined all our friendships then? That's not fair! Don't you know how much I look forward to seeing you all again? It's the one time of year I can forget that I'm supposed to be a serious grown up and just have fun with my real friends." Dez said. "At premiers and on set I have all these people who want stuff from Dez the Director. People who pretend to like me to get what they want and a whole bunch of garbage like that. But for two weeks every summer I get to hang out with three people who don't want anything from me, nothing but time and fun. That matters, Ally."

"I know. You're right. I'm afraid everything will be different, you know? I'm sorry it's going to affect you Dez. You know I care about you, right?" Ally asked.

Dez's expression softened and he smiled almost shyly. "I know."

"Alright Ally, where are we going for lunch?" Lester asked as he came out of his office. "Oh, Dez, I haven't seen you in years!" He said with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Dawson. I stopped by to say hi since I'm in town for a few weeks."

"Well that's great. Do you want to get together another time Ally? You can go catch up with Dez right now." Lester offered.

"No, dad. We planned to have lunch and we will. I'll see Dez soon anyway." Ally said.

Dez gave her a thumbs up with a goofy smile and then left.

"What was all that about?" Lester asked as they walked to a restaurant in the mall.

"Our annual retreat is next week." Ally said.

"Oh, so you'll see him then." Lester said.

"Maybe. I wasn't originally planning on going this year." Ally told him.

"Because of Austin?" Lester asked.

"I'm scared to be around him again."

"Well, I know a girl who hasn't let fear stop her from doing anything for a long time now." Lester said. "Besides, you would regret not seeing Trish and Dez."

"You know me too well." Ally said.

"That's my job as your dad." Lester shrugged.

. . .

The last letter arrived five days before Ally was supposed to go on her trip with Trish. She was still anxious about it, her feelings in turmoil every time she thought about Austin's concert and how he sang to her. Despite her best efforts he still got to her. He was already buried deep inside her heart and she was coming to realize there was no way to remove him. She was even starting to question why she would want to try.

When Ally picked up her mail and she saw the familiar writing on the envelope her heart stuttered. She went into her apartment and sat down, the rest of the mail discarded on her coffee table as she stared at her name in that familiar scrawl. The small envelope was heavy and an odd lump distorted the bottom right hand corner.

She opened the envelope and dumped its contents into her other hand. A small silver key on a black leather cord fell into her palm. It had a pleasant weight and a bright sheen. She turned it in her fingers but couldn't find any writing or etching on its surface. It was spotless. The cord was ordinary as well. So she pulled a very small note from inside the envelope and read.

.

Dear Ally,

I meant what I said at the concert. I'll be waiting for you at Sunset Island. I really hope you'll come.

Love always,

Austin

.

That was it. No explanation regarding the key, but Ally guessed that was the point. She would have to bring it with her and find out what it was for at the cottage. She was nervous and excited and she admitted to herself that she really did want to see Austin again. Spending a year apart from him was harder than she dreamed it would be and she missed him.

. . .

Ally stepped off the ferry with her heart pounding. She had actually checked into the hotel hours earlier and left her bags to be delivered to the cottage by the staff. Then she had gone on a walk down Duval street and stopped to get something to eat, hoping it would calm her nerves. Two hours later nothing had changed. So she took a deep breath and walked down the street toward the cottages. As she walked she fiddled with the small silver key, it's leather cord looped around her wrist. She didn't need it to get into the cottage or anything and she wasn't sure what Austin meant when he sent it to her. Now curiosity along with nerves were getting the best of her.

She slipped the key in her pocket and walked into the cottage to find a pregnant Trish sitting on the couch while Connor grabbed some waters out of the fridge.

"Hi Ally." he greeted her.

"Hi." she said, smiling and relaxing a bit. She had feared coming and finding herself alone with Austin.

"Come sit down, your vacation starts now." Trish waved her over with a smile and Ally sat in a chair as Connor handed them each a bottle.

"Thanks. This is refreshing - I'm usually the first one here." Ally said.

"We all arrived yesterday. You are the one who's late." Connor told her.

"I am? I must have gotten the date wrong." Ally mused.

"You had us wondering. I was going to call you but then your bags were brought in. _Three hours ago_."

Ally looked sheepish. "Yeah, I was building up the courage to actually come. Is everyone else here?" she asked, glancing around.

"They are out on the beach. He was pretty upset you didn't show last night." Trish said, not mentioning names.

"Oh." Ally said, looking past her friend and out the window.

"Go say hello and get it over with." Trish urged.

"Put the poor guy out of his misery." Connor added and Trish scowled at him. "What? He's affecting the calm atmosphere here with all his anxiety."

"Okay, I'm going." Ally said. She went out onto the large porch and saw Austin and Dez out on the white sand tossing a football back and forth. She watched for a moment, and a wave of nostalgia and longing washed over her. Life was so much more simple when they were younger and focused on having fun. Austin threw the football and glanced at the cottage, doing a double take when he saw Ally standing on the edge of the porch. He wasn't watching when Dez tossed the ball back and it hit him in the stomach. Austin bent over with an audible 'oof', his face reddening slightly in embarrassment. He scooped up the ball and met Ally part way as she walked out on to the sand.

"You came." Austin said with a hopeful smile.

"Hi guys." she said, managing to give them a small smile.

"Hi Ally. Glad you could finally join your bags here with us." Dez teased.

"Yeah, I was hungry and got something to eat before getting on the ferry." she said.

"At least now we can start planning the fun stuff." Dez commented, slinging an arm around Ally's shoulder and walking back to the porch. "Come on, I am ready for the fun to begin!" Dez announced. Austin trailed after them, never taking his eyes off Ally.

Dez and Connor pulled Austin off to his room and left Ally with Trish. They quickly caught up and Ally couldn't help but giggle as her friend lamented the difficulties of finding a maternity bathing suit in cheetah print. A little while later Ally excused herself to go unpack. She hung up her tops and sundresses, and put her toiletries in the bathroom, but left her shorts and shoes in the bag which she set on the floor of the closet. She was hesitant to settle in fully.

When she walked back into the main room everyone was there talking about dinner.

"We did some shopping this morning but we want to go out tonight. Are you up for it?" Trish asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Ally asked.

"Seven Fish!" Dez announced.

"Oh, I love that place." Ally said.

"Me too and I am starving, so lets go." Connor said, beginning to usher everyone toward the front door.

They walked down Duval Street then cut over on Olivia to the restaurant, going a little slower than usual for Trish who was 5 ⅕ months pregnant. It was a nice night and Dez kept Ally busy telling her about his latest movie project while Austin chatted with Connor and Trish. Dinner was pleasant and neutral conversation flowed easily among the old friends.

Trish commanded Ally's attention on the way back to the cottage and the guys walked ahead talking. Ally kept trying to look at anything but Austin and how nice his jeans fit him, or how broad his shoulders were, and his muscular arms. . .

"Ally." Trish's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What?" Ally asked as she looked at her friend.

"Forget it. Just keep ogling your man candy up there and we're good."

"I wasn't. . ."

Trish raised an eyebrow in obvious disbelief.

"Okay fine. Maybe I checked him out for just a second but," Ally began.

"If by a second you actually mean two blocks, then yeah, I noticed. And I'm glad." Trish said.

"You are?"

"Sure. The sooner you two wake up to the soul mate standing in front of you, the better for all of us."

"Trish!" Ally hissed.

"Relax, they can't hear us and aren't paying attention anyway. But honestly, can you name one date you went on this past year where you didn't compare the guy to Austin? " Trish asked.

Ally clamped her mouth closed and refused to answer. Trish nudged her and laughed.

"I knew it." Trish gloated.

. . .

When Ally got back from her morning run the next day she saw Dez, Austin and Connor out on the beach throwing a frisbee. She grabbed a water bottle and was watching the guys through the window when Trish came out of her room in the prized swimming suit she searched long and hard for.

"Enjoying the view?" Trish teased.

"It's a beautiful day." Ally said.

"Go suit up. After lunch we are going out so we have to soak up the vitamin d now." Trish headed for the porch. "I'm just going to get a good seat to watch Austin drool when you come outside."

"He won't drool over me."

"You clearly have lost touch with reality. He's always drooled over you. It was obvious to the rest of us." Trish said and walked out the door.

Ally decided that she had no one to impress and she would shower after swimming so she quickly changed into her suit and went out to the beach. She walked straight to the water and when she looked at the others on the beach Austin was watching her. She smiled shyly and sank down in the water. She swam a bit and when Austin got in the water Dez followed. He quickly got them reminiscing about their first few trips to Key West and all the tourist things the four of them did.

Connor called to them for lunch. Everyone went inside to clean up and they spent the rest of the day on the bigger island. They came back late and exhausted and went straight to bed.

. . .

On her run the next morning Ally thought about how Trish, Connor and Dez were all making sure she and Austin were never left alone. She was partly relieved that they had been too busy to talk and let things be awkward between them. But another part was getting anxious to talk to him. Maybe they could agree to be friends and keep their relationship light like it was yesterday. Then Ally scolded herself. She couldn't settle for mere friendship with Austin after their history. Unlike last year she was now afraid of change and trying to be more too. She just didn't know what to do.

Ally walked into the quiet cottage after her run. As she got a drink from the fridge and started peeling a banana to eat Austin walked in off the porch. He was dressed casually in shorts and t-shirt but with the morning sun on his hair and a smile on his face he never looked better to Ally.

"You haven't changed." he said quietly.

"Old habits die hard?" she offered and took a bite of banana.

"Or you are still the same person I've known for years. It's really good to see you again Ally." Austin said as he stopped on the opposite side of the counter from her.

Ally merely nodded since her mouth was full. But her body hummed with an inexplicable warmth at hearing him say her name. Austin's eyes locked with hers and she saw longing and love there. It got hard for her to breath.

A door opened behind Austin and Connor was pushed out of his room and the door closed behind him.

"Oh, hey, good morning guys." he said awkwardly, walking into the kitchen where they stood separated by the counter. "What's up?"

"I just got back from my run and I'm going to my room." Ally said and walked away with her water bottle and banana.

Ally heard a dull thud behind her and Connor said 'ouch'.

"What was that about?" Austin hissed in a loud whisper.

"Trish sent me out to. . ." Connor began. Ally didn't hear the rest because she got to her room and closed the door. When she came out later everyone was on the porch. Austin was frowning at Dez over a game of cards and Trish was showing Connor pictures of baby rooms. She was trying to decide how to decorate the nursery for their baby. Austin's frown melted away when Ally walked onto the porch to join them.

"Oh good. I need a woman's opinion. Come here Ally, and Connor why don't you take the guys and go do some male bonding kind of thing somewhere else." Trish said.

"Real subtle, Trish." Austin said as he stood from the table, frown back in place.

"I am not letting you scare Ally away again and ruin our vacation." Trish said.

"I've barely said two words to her! I'm on my best behavior, I swear. Ally's okay being in the same room as me, aren't you, Ally?" Austin sounded oddly uncertain as he asked that question and he looked at her nervously.

"I. . ." Ally began.

"Of course she is." Dez interrupted. "She's the most mature of all of us. Come on, I heard of a place across the island where we can go paintballing." he led the guys back into the house.

Ally sat down across from Trish. "I've ruined everything haven't I?" she asked sadly.

"Nothing is ruined. You are here and we're having fun. We just have to get past a little awkwardness and as long as blondie behaves we can all go back to how easy and comfortable things used to be." Trish said.

"Okay." Ally said. Then she let Trish distract her with interior design and baby plans.

After a while Ally and Trish went out on the beach. They were out there when the guys returned two hours later. They all trudged out onto the white sand beach and sat down next to the girls.

"You are surprisingly clean." Trish noted.

"There was no paintball, just a painting company and we didn't want to join a crew and go paint houses." Connor said.

"I read the flyer wrong." Dez said.

"But he still wouldn't let us come back until now." Austin added. "So please let us do something great for dinner."

"The Hard Rock is always good." Connor suggested.

"I've wanted to try that Peruviuan restaurant for a while. What's it called? The Incas or something." Dez said.

"Over by the Authors Guest house past the cemetery?" Ally asked.

"That's the one. Have you been there?" Dez asked.

"I saw it on my run yesterday." Ally said.

"Let's go there." Austin said.

"I don't care where we go, so why not?" Trish said. "But first I want a nap." She got out of her chair and pulled connor toward the cottage.

"Well, I'm gonna swim. And avoid the house." Dez said. He pulled off his shirt and ripped off his track pants to reveal his board shorts underneath. He dropped his clothes right there on the sand and ran out into the water.

Ally stood up and drew Austin's attention. She saw his eyes travel up her body and when their eyes met he shrugged and winked. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to swim with Dez." Ally said, feeling kind of fuzzy from Austin checking her out. Could he be interested in her? Could she let herself accept it if he were?

"Mind if I come too?" he asked.

"Do what you want." Ally said and walked to the water. She glanced back to see Austin going into his room. He reappeared a minute later in his board shorts and the three of them tossed the frisbee for a while in the shallow water. It was fun and carefree and they laughed together. It felt good.

They eventually went inside to shower and clean up for dinner. Because of the distance and the three of them being ready early, Ally, Dez and Austin decided to walk to the restaurant while Trish and Connor would drive and meet them there later. A few minutes into their walk they passed a few bars and restaurants. Some guys whistled at Ally which caused her to blush and earned nasty looks from Austin. Otherwise the easy atmosphere from earlier stayed with them and the three chatted easily as they went.

When they got closer to the restaurant Austin asked Ally something about Ernest Hemingway and she happily burst into an information filled lecture on the writer. Years before Austin might have rolled his eyes as she spouted little known facts about a long dead author, but now he just smiled and listened. He had missed Ally: all of her, even quirks like this. Dez glanced at Austin as Ally rambled, almost oblivious to her companions for a moment as she talked about something she loved. Austin was watching Ally intently and when Dez elbowed him for attention, the tall blonde shushed him and quickly returned his attention to Ally. Dez shook his head at the two of them. He might have to work some Love Whisperer magic or something soon: these two just needed to be together.

They reached the restaurant and asked for a table for five. A few minutes later Trish and Connor arrived just before they were seated. They all ordered something different and ended up passing around plates and trying a little bit of what each person had. Trish was surprised but admitted that she liked the food there as they got up to leave. She rarely liked restaurants that Dez picked. It was almost time for the sun to set and Trish and Connor decided to go to Mallory Square to watch it.

"Okay, Ally, you come with us and the guys can walk back." Trish said.

"No thanks. I'd rather walk." Ally said.

"But it's a totally romantic thing and you love that stuff." Austin blurted out.

Ally shrugged and wouldn't meet anyone's eye. "Romance is a bit overrated. I really don't want to go."

"Ally, are you. . ." Trish looked concerned.

"I said I don't want to go!" Ally repeated loudly, dropping her normally polite demeanor.

"Okay. I guess we'll just see you back at the cottage then." Trish said. She had never seen Ally turn down sunset at Mallory Square before.

Ally was out the door first and Dez and Austin actually had to speed up to catch her.

"Ally, are you okay?" Dez asked.

"Fine." she answered.

"This just doesn't seem like you. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Dez offered.

"Drop it, Dez." she said firmly.

Ally could clearly remember the last time she watched sunset at Mallory Square. She was with Austin and they had kissed and at the time she thought it was perfect. Five minutes later they ran into Tasha and Ally ended up with a broken heart. She clenched her jaw and walked as fast as she could.

Even with her shorter stride she was pushing the guys to keep up with her. And luckily for them they sensed that talking to Ally wasn't a great idea at the moment. She didn't say another word to them the entire way home and glared daggers at a group of guys coming out of a bar who began cat calling to her. Back at the cottage she went straight to her room and closed the door, refusing to talk to anyone.

. . .

Later that night when everything was quiet Ally ventured into the kitchen for a small snack. She knew there were some chocolates in the cupboard and she really wanted some. She was surprised when she saw a light on over the porch and Trish sitting outside. Trish had seen her so she grabbed a small handful of chocolates and joined her friend on the lounge chairs.

"What are you doing up?" Ally asked.

"Baby is kicking. He thinks me holding still is play time and sometimes it keeps me up for a little while."

"Chocolate?" Ally held out her handful of treats.

"No thanks. Can I ask about your freak out earlier?" Trish asked as Ally sat down.

"I would rather you didn't." Ally responded and unwrapped a chocolate to pop in her mouth.

"Okay, I will move onto to other subjects then." Trish said. She paused in thought for a moment and Ally ate a second chocolate.

"So, how is Drew? You haven't mentioned him lately." Trish ventured, wondering if another guy could be the problem.

"He's fine I think. He and Lisa looked happy when I saw them last week." Ally answered.

"Wait, who is Lisa?" Trish asked.

"One of my voice students. He met her one day when he picked me up after work and I introduced them in passing before our third date. A week later he asked her out and the rest is history. She's just more lovable I guess." Ally said sadly and ate another chocolate.

"You are lovable." Trish said.

Ally scoffed. "Yeah, so lovable. I don't know how many first dates I went on in the last year and none of them went anywhere. Maybe I'm just not the kind of girl guys want a relationship with. I mean, I'm in the same place I was a year ago and I guess I was hoping my life would be different by the time I turned 24. Now my birthday is a month away and, I don't know. . . Maybe it's time to give up on the marriage dream and just be content alone." Ally mused and ate her last chocolate.

"Stop it!" Trish scolded. "This doesn't sound like you at all Ally. What happened to the girl who loves love?"

"She woke up." Ally said bitterly.

"Ally."

"Please don't Trish." She begged as she got up. "I'm tired. See you in the morning okay?"

Trish sighed but let her friend go. She sat quietly on the porch for a few more minutes, listening to the ocean and trying to figure out some way to help her best friend. Austin walked out of the shadows and into the light of the porch.

"Austin? What are you doing out here?" Trish asked.

"I went on a walk because I couldn't sleep. Guess I wasn't the only one." he said.

"How much did you hear?" Trish guessed shrewdly.

"Enough to know she isn't happy." Austin scuffed at the sandy porch with his bare foot. "Maybe I need to change my plans a bit and leave her in peace. It doesn't sound like she's ready to hear my declarations of undying love right now."

"You won't know unless you try." Trish said.

"True. Do you think if I promised her a wedding by her 25th birthday that it would help?" Austin asked with a crooked smile and then shook his head. "No. I've messed up her life enough, I don't think I should push anything yet. I'll just focus on proving that I can be a good friend again."

"Austin, I don't think she needs more friends. Try listening to Dez and do something the Love Whisperer would suggest like some kind of grand gesture." Trish said.

"The key!" Austin burst out, running his hands through his messy hair. "I shouldn't have sent it with the letter and waited till she got here to give it to her."

"What key?"

"A grand gesture." Austin said. "Trish, you have to help me get it back."

"No way. You started something, you finish it." Trish said.

"I promised myself I'd stop messing up, but no matter what I do I can't get it right. I want her Trish, I want her so bad it hurts. This last year without her was the worst of my life. And I miss us being us but no matter how long or hard I think about it I don't know how to get back there." Austin said.

"Then stop thinking so much." Trish suggested.

In the dark front room Ally jumped slightly when Austin turned and she was afraid he could see her inside. She quickly darted down the darkened hall to her bedroom and silently closed the door. She never did get the juice she was going to grab from the fridge after talking to Trish, but she got quite an earful instead.

. . .

**Sooo. . . what do you think? Like, don't like? Any favorite parts? I'd love to hear from you!**

**-weesh**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else mentioned in this chapter.**

Key West Chapter 4:

. . .

The next morning Ally got up for her run like usual. She had slept poorly, holding the small silver key and wondering what on earth it was for as Austin's words from the night before ran through her mind. At least now she didn't have to wonder how Austin felt about her. She just had to figure out her own feelings.

It could be easy to fall into a relationship with Austin. She had experienced that first hand last year. But she wasn't sure she could trust him. Once he got what he wanted would he take her for granted again? Just because he hadn't been seen dating anyone didn't mean anything if he had simply figured out how to avoid the media. There was so much she couldn't know about the future and it was driving her nuts.

So she got dressed for her run and headed for the ferry. Halfway there she realized her heart wasn't in it and she just wanted to go back to bed so she turned around. She walked into the cottage and the first thing she saw was Austin at her bedroom door. He knocked lightly and when there was no response he began to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked.

Austin jumped and screamed like a girl. He backed away from the door and leaned against the opposite wall.

"Ally! I thought you were out running." he said.

"If you thought I was gone there is no reason to go in my room. So I repeat, what are you doing?" Ally said with her arms folded and a no nonsense look on her face.

"I . . . was . . . going to ask if you wanted me to make pancakes?" He stuttered out. "I could make you breakfast in bed to cheer you up since you were so upset yesterday. Or I could just go back in my room and leave you alone. Yeah, I think I'll do that."

Austin quickly moved past her and into his room where he shut the door firmly. Ally stared at it for a moment and then had an idea. There was something in her room he wanted. Was he going to take the key back? She patted her pocket and felt its small weight there and sighed in relief. Then she went to her room and closed the door loudly. She listened for movement next door and when she heard Austin's door open again and footsteps into the main room she quietly opened her door that opened directly onto the beach and crept along the outside of the cottage to get a glimpse of him through the window.

Austin went to a small bookcase in the front room on the wall closest to his bedroom. He took a small wooden box from a shelf at eye level. The moment it was in his hands Trish spoke up from her doorway.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked as she and Connor came out of their room.

Again, Austin jumped and screamed his girlish scream. Ally had to stifle a laugh as she watched.

"Why do people keep doing that?" Austin demanded.

"Maybe because you are acting weird. Are you stealing something?" Trish asked curiously.

"No, I am not stealing. I put this box here the day we arrived." Austin said.

"I didn't see you put it there." Trish challenged him.

"Neither did I." Connor backed her up.

"That's because I was the first one here." Austin said.

"That is pretty strange. You are never the first one anywhere." Trish said and held out her hand. "Let me see it."

Austin turned his body away slightly, shielding the small object in his hands with his body. "No."

"Hand it over Austin." Connor said.

"Connor! Come on man." Austin whined.

"Give it to me." Trish demanded menacingly as she moved closer. Austin huffed but relented, handing over the small box and pouting.

Trish held the box in both hands. She studied it for a moment and then tried the lid. "It's locked. Do you want to tell me what's inside?"

From her hiding place Ally slipped her hand in her pocket and fiddled with the small key. It was just the right size to fit the lock on the box.

"No. It's personal and I should never have left it out here." Austin said.

"I don't know. Unless you have the _key_ and can prove this is yours, I don't think I can let you take it." Trish said.

"Trish, _please_." Austin begged, knowing that she remembered what he said about giving a key to Ally last night.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on anymore but I don't think either of you should have it." Connor stepped in and took the box from his wife.

"What? Connor!" Trish yelled in surprise. Austin snickered until Trish turned her glare on him.

"What is going on out here?" Dez asked, coming out of his room.

Ally then walked casually to the porch and into the main room with the same question. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Oh come on!" Austin said, exasperated.

"I'm not sure. But we have a mysterious locked box here that both Trish and Austin want. I'm going to keep it safe until I find out what's really going on." Connor said.

"A mystery? Ooh, I love mysteries!" Dez jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, let's all calm down." Connor said, taking charge. "Does anyone recognize this box?" He held it up so Dez and Ally could get a look since they were new to the situation.

Austin clamped his mouth closed and Trish stared at him.

"Interesting." Dez mused.

"Can I look at it?" Ally asked.

Connor hesitated but then handed it to her. Ally ran her fingers along the carved wooden surface.

"It has really fine detail. It's beautiful." She tested its weight in her hand and shook it gently which produced a low dull thud. "There is something inside. It must be important if it's locked."

Ally looked at Austin who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. His hands were shaking and she saw a light sheen of sweat on his face. She guessed this was the grand gesture he mentioned. He had changed his mind about giving her the box last night. She handed the box back to Connor.

"You should keep this somewhere safe for now." Ally said.

Austin let out a breath and slumped against the bookcase.

"That's it?" Trish asked. She looked from Austin to Ally, waiting for either of them so speak up.

"I'll take care of it." Connor said.

"But, . . ." Trish complained.

"Let it go honey. We can talk about it later." Connor tried to placate her and Austin began to protest. "But I won't give this box to anyone until I can determine who it belongs to without a shadow of a doubt."

"This makes me want to dig for buried treasure! What do you say Austin, want to go on the search with me? Maybe pirates left something here." Dez said excitedly.

"There is no buried treasure here, but the beach is a good idea." Austin said and retreated to his room with a final glance at Ally.

After eating breakfast and wasting quite a bit of time in her bedroom with a book, Ally went out to the main room and drew Connor aside.

"I'd like to talk to you about that box." she said.

"I don't have the box." Connor answered.

"What? But I didn't talk to you yet." Ally said.

"I already got proof who it belonged to and it's been returned." Connor said.

"Oh."

"If you know who that is you can talk to them about the box." he suggested.

"Okay, yeah, of course." She said. That meant she had to talk to Austin, and not just about the box. She took a deep breath. It was time.

. . .

Ally found Austin sitting on a chair out on the beach. He looked up from his phone when she came near.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Austin shot to his feet. "Of course."

Ally nodded but still looked nervous.

"Hey, just promise you'll vouch for me if Trish sees us. Otherwise she might hang me from the nearest palm tree." Austin joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and Ally laughed.

"Okay. Walk with me?" she asked and held out her hand. She did it without thinking, but it was just something they often did. Austin's eyes widened as he looked at the proffered hand. He slid his hand around hers, intertwining their fingers, and then sighed as they began to walk along the sandy beach.

"Do you realize this is the first time we've touched in a year?" he asked.

Ally paused in surprise but then realized he was probably right. They had not touched since she arrived at the cottage for this trip and before that was last year when she left in a rage.

"Oh." she said.

"Is that okay? I mean, you did initiate the hand holding just now." Austin asked to confirm.

"It's fine. No, it's good. I missed this. I missed you." She admitted.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." he said.

"I'm sorry if I've been hard on you, but I was hurt." Ally said.

"I know, and you had every right to be. I just, Ally I would do anything if you'll let me be your friend again." Austin said.

"I don't want to be friends." she said.

"Oh." Austin looked like he was going to be sick.

"That's not what I meant." Ally rushed to say. She stopped walking and looked at Austin seriously. "Why is it I have words for everything in life except you?"

He smiled sadly. "I have the same problem with you."

"We didn't talk like we should have a year ago. In your first letter you wrote that you planned on leaving here with me as your girlfriend last year. Well, I had the same plan. I mean, I was ready to start a real relationship with you and never look back. We didn't get around to saying it that day, even though we were already acting like a couple. Then your ex showed up, and . . . you know." Ally said.

"I wish I had said something back then so you wouldn't have a reason to doubt my feelings for you." Austin said. "Last year should have ended so differently."

"Maybe we can do better this time." Ally suggested.

"Does that mean you don't completely despise me?" Austin asked hopefully.

"I don't despise you. But I am still afraid to trust you." She answered honestly.

Austin nodded. "I understand." he started walking again but kept hold of her hand.

Ally moved closer and leaned against Austin's side as they walked. His hand tightened around hers in a comforting squeeze. This felt right and she wished the doubt in her mind and the ache in her heart would just go away. They walked in silence for a bit.

"The key you gave me goes to that box, doesn't it?" she finally asked when they turned to begin walking back the way they came.

"Yes." Austin answered.

"And you already got the box from Connor." she said.

"No. You could probably show him the key and get it." Austin said. "I thought you would have gone to him first thing."

"I waited a while in case you didn't want me to have it. Then I asked Connor about the box just before I came out here and he told me he gave it to the owner." Ally said.

Austin looked down at her. "But I don't have it."

"Then who does?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Austin said. They stopped walking and faced each other with matching looks of puzzlement.

"It's okay if you changed your mind about giving it to me. I'll give the key back if you want." Ally said.

"No. You hold onto it." Austin said as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, never taking his eyes from hers as he did so. Ally caught her breath. Her body was buzzing and her hand tingled where his lips had touched her.

"I'm going to treat you the way to deserve Ally. I promise. And if you want me to back off, all you have to do is say the word." he told her.

She nodded. She was overwhelmed. He was being incredibly sweet to her and as he turned to continue their walk with their hands still intertwined she followed, trying to sort her emotions. Talking to him now hadn't been as hard as she feared it would be. He accepted her criticisms and didn't make excuses. He still wanted her to keep the key to his grand gesture. She was beginning to believe him and let down her walls. The message from his songs, the way he sang them to her, not dating and then changing the way he interacted with his fans, and how he got here early just to see her. . . she never imagined he could be so mature. She was surprised to realize that for her, it was hot. She was walking next to a man millions of girls found attractive and he was doing everything he could to prove that he wanted _her_, Ally Dawson. That made her head spin even more.

"Uh oh." Austin stopped and Ally looked ahead to see what he was talking about.

Trish stood on the porch looking out over the beach. Austin pulled Ally behind a beach umbrella as she turned their direction. Ally couldn't help but giggle about hiding from their friend.

"If she sees us alone I'm dead. She's convinced I'm going to ruin this trip by upsetting you and she's determined to keep me away from you." Austin said. He peeked around the umbrella and then ducked close to her again.

"But you don't want to stay away from me do you?" Ally guessed, feeling giddy at hiding like this.

"Being cut off from you is my own personal Hell, Ally." He said and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed tight as he took a deep breath.

"Austin." she didn't know what to say. Had the last year really been that bad for him?

"Have you had lunch yet?" he suddenly asked as he peered around the umbrella toward the cottage again.

"No." Ally answered.

"Good. Come on." he grinned at her and pulled her, running, to the protection of the next umbrella on the beach. Ally laughed out loud as he guided her, running from one hiding spot to another across the sand until they passed another cottage and were out of sight. Ally ignored the strange looks they were getting from other people on the beach.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked as they started walking away from the cottage.

"Lunch." Austin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't have shoes or money. I wasn't planning on leaving the cottage." Ally pointed out.

"It's okay. I've got a plan." Austin said and smiled.

And Ally was melting again. She couldn't believe what this boy did to her sometimes. They got on the ferry and crossed back to Key West. They stopped at the little store next to the lobby in the hotel entrance and Austin bought them each a pair of flip flops which they put on and then went out the front doors. Austin grabbed her hand again and they walked through the tourist area to some food stands.

"Alright, what looks good to you?" Austin asked.

Ally surveyed the stands and trucks and then her eyes lit up. "That one." she said, pointing to a food truck nearby.

"Creeps? What's that?" Austin asked.

"It's Crepes, and they are like really thin pancakes. You can get sweet or savory filling and they are so good." Ally explained.

"Like pancakes, huh? Okay, I'll give it a try." he said with a shrug but he still looked uncertain. They went over to the truck, looked at the menu and ordered. Ally convinced Austin to try a savory crepe with chicken, peppers, onions and chipotle sauce in it and she was feeling bold so she tried a flavor she'd never had before with turkey, apple, bacon and brie. They found a bench and sat down to eat. Austin was pleasantly surprised and liked his, but he still offered a bite to Ally to try. She let him try hers as well.

"Well, I'm sold. Besides, it's just another way I can eat pancakes any time of day, right?" Austin said when they finished.

"Yeah, but now we need dessert." Ally said and dragged him back to the truck where she ordered something for them to share with chocolate and raspberries and it came dusted in powdered sugar. Austin's eyes widened when the vendor handed it to Ally. She held it out for him to try first so he took a bite. His eyes rolled back in his head as he chewed and groaned in ecstasy.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." he said after swallowing the bite.

Ally giggled as she took a bite and held it out for him to eat more. Soon they finished off the crepe and threw away their garbage.

"Okay, so now what?" Ally asked.

"I don't want to give you back yet." Austin said and then he grinned again. "I know."

They walked across the square to some stores and Austin went straight to a flower cart out in front of one and bought her a small bouquet of white daisies. Ally smiled as she took them from him.

"Thank you." she said.

"Such a lovely couple." the florist said as they walked away.

Ally stopped. "Wait, is this a date?"

"Uh, I guess. I mean, we've done some date-like things." Austin said.

"You bought food, we shared dessert, holding hands, flowers." Ally listed off. Austin nodded to each one.

"Is that okay with you?" he asked.

Ally looked him in the eye. They were doing well now that they cleared the air and were trying to move forward. She didn't want to hurt anymore and she didn't want to hurt him either. Being with him like this was so much better than trying to stay away. She couldn't lie to herself anymore: she still wanted to be with him.

"Yes." she said.

Austin released the breath he was holding and pulled her into a hug. He pulled back with a smile and kept one arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, so what kind of trouble do you think we can get into before we have to go back and face the others?" he asked.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Don't push it, mister."

"Alright, fine." Austin relented good naturedly. "But how about we do this right: will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes." Ally said without hesitation.

"I love it when you say that word!" Austin said.

They made their way back to the main hotel and rode the ferry back to Sunset Island.

. . .

Trish was pacing and Dez and Connor were on the beach halfheartedly searching at her command. Austin and Ally had disappeared over an hour earlier and she was starting to freak out. Austin wouldn't kidnap Ally would he? He wasn't that desperate yet. She was just debating calling the cops when Connor called out.

The couple in question were walking along the water's edge, each holding a pair of flip flops in one hand. Ally held a small bunch of flowers in the other. They looked like they were talking and it was peaceful. Trish slumped into the nearest chair in relief. Maybe Austin and Ally were on their way to being normal again.

"Where have you been?" Connor asked when they got closer. Dez walked up beside him, eyeing his friends and their oddly happy demeanor.

"Just out walking." Austin said.

"And talking." Ally added.

"You guys wouldn't let us do that." Austin pointed out.

"So we ran away. Temporarily." Ally said.

Dez grinned at them both and then turned toward the porch and gave two thumbs up to Trish.

"You had us worried." Connor said.

"Sorry, dad." Austin said. "But we were fine."

"What are the plans for tonight?" Ally asked.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? I was worried sick." Trish said, crossing the sand.

"We needed to talk. Things will be better now." Austin said.

"Sorry Trish. You pick what we do tonight, okay? Anything you want." Ally offered.

Trish pointed to the flowers in Ally's hand. "What is that about? Are you guys okay now?"

"We're getting there." Ally said. "And thanks for reminding me, I should put these in water."

Austin watched her jog into the house and sighed.

"So?" Dez asked, hitting Austin's arm.

"She doesn't hate me anymore." he said with a goofy smile.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Here we go again. It's either love or misery with you two isn't it? Can't you find an in-between?"

"Calm down Trish. This is a good thing." Dez said.

The other three turned and stared at him.

"What?" Dez asked.

"You never talk back to me." Trish said.

"I had to do what I had to do." Dez said and walked into the house.

. . .

After breakfast the next day Ally and Trish went to the hotel spa on the island. Trish set up the girl's day there the day after Ally arrived so they could have some time away from the guys.

They got massages and then while they sat getting manicures they talked a bit.

"So, about Austin." Trish began.

"What about him?"

"Do you know what you are doing?" Trish asked.

"I thought you wanted me to figure things out with him." Ally said.

"I do, but I'm worried about you too. I don't know if you realize how deep he is in this and even though he can be a complete doofus, I don't want you to just mess with him while you sort out your feelings either." Trish said.

"I'm not messing with him. Yesterday was nice. We talked and I think we are starting to move in a good direction again. He asked me to go out tonight and I'm giving it a chance." Ally said.

"That's good." Trish said.

"And I heard you two talking last night." Ally admitted. "I know that he's scared of moving too fast or not doing enough, and believe me, I know how that feels."

"What did you hear?"

"Everything." Ally said.

"Does he know?" Trish asked.

"No. But I'm going to give him a chance to show me if he really wants the things he said." Ally said. "Please don't tell him I know. It might be too much pressure and he could change his mind. Like with the box. He had a plan before we ever came here but he's questioning it. I want to give him space and see what he decides to do when it comes to us."

"Are your expectations high now?" Trish asked.

"No. I'm trying not to overthink this or plan anything. We need to see how the next week goes and then we'll figure out where to go from there. We are both figuring this out right now." Ally said.

. . .

When they went back to the cottage they found the guys on the beach. They all spent a leisurely afternoon in the shade and the water and eventually Austin and Ally excused themselves to get ready for their date. Austin simply told the others that he and Ally had different plans for dinner that night when they got curious looks. She put on a floral sundress with strappy sandals and curled her hair while he wore khaki shorts and a dark blue short sleeve button up over a white t shirt. They met back in the front room and were surprised to find they had an audience waiting for them.

"Now don't be out too late." Dez said to Austin with a smirk.

"Make sure you are polite and open doors for her." Connor added.

"If he doesn't treat you like a lady I'll punch him for you." Trish offered Ally.

"Thanks guys." Ally said and rolled her eyes. They weren't exactly teenagers going on their first date.

Austin offered his arm to Ally and they left. They didn't walk far before he turned toward the beach near the hotel restaurant. Out on the sand a single table for two was set up surrounded by tiki torches and candles. A hostess greeted them and ushered them to the table. The sun was dipping low in the sky and a light breeze played in the palms above. It was a perfect, peaceful evening and Ally smiled at Austin as they sat down and admired their surroundings.

"This is beautiful." she said.

"I always wanted to do this with you." Austin said.

"I didn't even know they did this kind of thing. I love it."

"Good." he smiled at her. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You do too."

"So my charm isn't lost on you. I was afraid that I was losing my touch." Austin teased.

"No, not at all." Ally shook her head and blushed. She might not let it get to her often, but she wasn't immune to the handsome man sitting across the table from her.

Austin reached his hand across the small table and she placed hers in it. He closed his fingers around hers and smiled warmly.

A server came out with the first of a five course meal personally created by the hotel's featured chef. They ate and talked, finally catching up on the last year of their lives. Austin talked about tour, highlighting the good times and glossing over his growing depression. He finally felt more like himself here and now that he was mending things with Ally he hoped his old confidence would return eventually. Ally told him about her students and the few who were going on to make records with Ronnie Ramone or Jimmy Starr. She didn't say much about her failed dating life.

By the time dessert was served the sky was a blanket of stars and the torches and candles surrounding them provided a pleasant warm glow. Other than the occasional presence of their server, they were alone in a bubble of light on the white sand beach.

When they finished Austin took Ally's hand and led her out onto the end of the dock overlooking the water and the lights of Key West across the channel. Austin stood behind her and put his arms around her and they stood quietly for a while just enjoying the night. Eventually Ally turned around and hugged him, loving the feel of his arms enveloping her. She was starting to feel safe with him again and it was such a relief to her.

"Ally." he whispered her name and she lifted her face to look at him. He lifted a hand and brushed her cheek with his knuckle as he looked into her eyes. His hand slid back into her hair and when he began to lean in Ally's heart raced with panic. At the last second she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. When he straightened up again she pressed her face against his chest, embarrassed and scared.

"Too fast?" he asked quietly. He sounded disappointed.

She dared to look at him again and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be brave and trust this, but I'm afraid of getting hurt again." Ally said.

"I know we've tried to date and failed in the past, but Ally, failure isn't an option for me this time. I need you. I won't let us fall apart again." Austin said.

Ally hugged him tight. "Just be patient with me." she pleaded.

"Okay." Austin said as he held her.

They were quiet again as they stood on the pier clinging to one another. They began to sway lightly in a slow dance and then Austin started to hum a Jason Mraz song Ally recognized from the radio. The rumble of his chest under Ally's ear made her smile softly. He began to sing quietly to her.

.

I won't give up on us

even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

.

Austin kissed the top of Ally's head and gave her a final squeeze.

"Let's go before Trish sends someone to look for us." he said and then chuckled. "She's way more strict than your dad ever was."

"Yeah she is." Ally agreed. She slid her hand into Austin's again as they walked along the pier back to the beach. The cottage wasn't far so they were home soon. Their hands remained linked as they walked inside to find the others watching a movie in the front room. Dez beamed at them when he saw them holding hands. Trish and Connor said hi.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." Ally said and excused herself. Austin sat on the chair closest to Dez and finished watching the movie with the others.

. . .

**Okay, what do you think? I'm not getting many reviews on this one. I guess I got spoiled on my last story but I want to make sure I'm doing a good job with the characters and plot etc. . . so let me know! Is Ally being too stubborn or a push over? Is Austin believable? Should I do more with the other characters? I've been trying to hit a good balance with all this stuff and your feedback helps my writing. thanks!**

**-weesh**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ally decided to go on her usual morning run the next day. She was still embarrassed about turning away from Austin's kiss last night during their date and she was worried about repercussions in the light of day. Would he be angry? Would he be patient with her as she adjusted to a new phase in their relationship? Would he actually stick around this time? These questions rolled through her mind along with a dozen others as her feet beat a steady rhythm on the road in front of her.

The streets were still quiet this early in the morning and the island was just beginning to show signs of waking. As much as she loved music and the constant melodies running through her mind on a regular basis, this quiet was nice and needed too. She decided not to dwell on what was past between her and Austin. She needed to focus on the future. What would life be like once this vacation ended?

Austin still lived in Miami when he wasn't touring, so distance wouldn't be a problem. They both had their own apartments and work schedules. She guessed Austin would go back to work on more new music with Jimmy Starr as he always did after a tour. She had her students and lessons lined up the week after she got back. They would go out on dates, deal with the paparazzi, be a couple, and then what? Did Austin really want to marry her eventually like he told Trish? If so, where would they live? How did he feel about kids? How long did he want to stay in the spotlight? Would Ally always have to compete with hoards of screaming girls chasing after Austin? She knew there were endless ways this could play out and realized that she and Austin had a lot more talking to do if they kept dating.

She returned to the cottage an hour later with no more answers than she left with, but a list of things to do which helped her feel more focused and in control. She started making breakfast and soon the others wandered out of their rooms, drawn by the smell of cooking eggs and bacon and pancakes.

Austin shuffled into the kitchen still wearing his pajamas. He stood next to Ally as she flipped some pancakes and he took a deep appreciative breath.

"You're making pancakes! You must love me." he said and put an arm around her shoulders in a side hug.

"Get a plate and eat some while they are hot." she prompted and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks from his comment.

He did as told and joined Dez and Trish at the table who were already eating. Connor followed right behind and soon everything was cooked so Ally filled her own plate. She sat in the empty seat to Austin's left. He leaned over to kiss her cheek right as she sat down and then went back to eating his large stack of pancakes. Ally blushed at the kiss and turned all her attention to her food. She could feel Trish watching her and knew her friend had some questions about last night. Connor and Austin washed the breakfast dishes and then they all got ready to go.

Most years they spent one day on the historic schooners that sailed from the islands but last year Ally left before that happened and they ended up cancelling it all together. So they were all excited as they dressed in swim wear and packed small bags of sunscreen, sunglasses and other items to take on their day long excursion. They walked over to the dock where Austin and Ally had their impromptu dance the night before. Their ship and captain were ready for them so they boarded and set sail.

Ally offered to take Trish's bag along with hers down into the cabin so they were out of the way until needed. Austin followed her down the few steps and into the galley. She set the bags on the floor under the table and then turned around and ran into Austin.

"Hi." he said. His arms went around her to stabilize her after crashing into him.

"Hey." she said. "What are you doing?"

Austin pulled her closer into a hug, their bodies pressed close and his face at her shoulder. He breathed in deeply.

"I just needed a real good morning hug. Now I'm good." he said and he pulled back, releasing her. She stumbled again for a moment as he drew away and the boat shifted and turned as it left the island.

"Oh."

"Don't over think things Ally. Today is going to be so much fun." He said.

She nodded and he smiled. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs and back above deck to join the others at the back of the boat as they picked up speed in the channel.

He was right. The five of them had a great day sailing, swimming, eating the gourmet food prepared for them, snorkeling, and relaxing in the sun. As the sun sank lower in the sky and their schooner sliced through the water toward Sunset Island Ally leaned back against Austin with a smile on her face. They sat in the back, wind blowing their hair and Austin's arm draped lazily around her shoulders, as they looked out over the ocean surrounding them. Dez was perched at the front of the boat facing the wind with a huge smile plastered on his face. Trish and Connor were hanging out midship and she was grateful they were heading back because she was starting to feel slightly nauseated from being on the water all day.

Soon they docked and walked the short distance to their cottage. Trish grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and disappeared into her room. Connor and Dez started a game of cards and Austin and Ally went out to the beach chairs with some waters.

"Let's hear it." Austin prompted her as they sat in the falling darkness of evening.

"What?"

"You've been way too calm today. So what kind of to do lists or things did you come up with this morning to keep you so calm about us?" Austin asked.

Ally gaped and stared at him for a moment and he began to laugh.

"Don't be so surprised. I know you pretty well after all these years." he said.

Ally shut her mouth and then smiled, laughing softly. "You're right. I did make some lists on my run."

"I knew it." he gloated.

"Mostly I realized that we have some things to talk about once we figure out what this is exactly." she gestured between them.

"Okay. We will do plenty of talking." Austin said seriously. Then he grinned as he had an idea. "And we can also do some dancing. Come on."

Austin jumped to his feet and grabbed Ally's hands, pulling her from her seat as well. He kept one of her hands in his while he pulled his phone from his pocket with the other. He tapped the screen and music began to play. He turned up the volume and slipped it back in his pocket but they could still hear it. Next he drew her close and began slow dancing.

"Austin Moon, are you trying to distract me because I was getting serious for a second there?" Ally asked playfully.

"No. I promise that we will talk. A lot. Every day." He said and spun her out and back into his arms where he leaned close and spoke low and soft into her ear. "But I _am_ trying to romance you. Is it working?"

Ally's eyes were wide as she stared at him when he pulled back to see her face. She was speechless. How did he do these things to her so easily? Her body hummed at every point of contact and she longed to be closer somehow. A month ago she was still mad at him and now here she was dancing on the beach in the moonlight and falling even more in love with him.

She felt his hand on the small of her back tighten as he placed her other hand on his shoulder and then let go. His fingers caressed her cheek lovingly as he looked into her eyes.

"Let your fears go, Ally. Please." he said. "I need you."

He leaned in slowly and she didn't stop him. This time she rose on her toes to meet him in an anxious kiss. Her arms pulled him closer and his hands went to her waist where he gripped the fabric of her shirt in a tight fist as he kissed her the way he'd wanted to for the past year. The music and dancing were forgotten as they gave in and kissed deep and long.

Back on the cottage porch Dez snorted and slapped his cards on the table. "Well it's about time!"

Connor turned to look behind him and saw the couple making out. "Took them long enough." he agreed.

"Wedding next June?" Dez asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sooner." Connor said, reorganizing the cards in his hand. "Fifty bucks."

"You're on. Ally doesn't move that fast." Dez said and they shook hands on their bet.

. . .

The next morning Austin and Ally came out of their rooms with smiles still on their faces. They ran into each other in the kitchen as they fixed bowls of cereal for breakfast and grinned at each other as they said good morning. Austin playfully bumped Ally's shoulder when she picked up the cereal box after him. Then they sat side by side at the table on the porch.

Trish watched this with an amused smirk on her face. She exchanged a look with her husband Connor and they both got nods from Dez as they silently celebrated the reunion of the power couple. Equilibrium was being restored and one word kept running through her mind: FINALLY.

"What are we doing today?" Dez eventually spoke up and broke the happy silence in the room.

"Ugh, just keep me on dry land and I'll be happy." Trish made a face. "I still feel funny from yesterday."

"Why don't we have a nice quiet day here?" Ally suggested.

Several heads nodded in agreement.

"I call a beach chair!" Austin called out followed by Trish quickly claiming the other.

Ally spoke up too late and simply nodded in acceptance of her fate. She would have given her chair to Trish anyway since she's pregnant.

Austin leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I'll share with you." Ally smiled in return.

A short time later the group was all out on the beach in their swimwear. Dez was determined to build a giant sand castle like he saw on competitions and began digging a giant hole in the sand nearby to build up a huge pile to shape. The guys joined in excitedly and Ally took Austin's chair in the shade beside Trish.

"So, tell me about last night. Connor told me he saw something interesting after we got back." Trish prodded.

Ally blushed. "Austin and I kissed."

"It sounded a little more serious than just a kiss." Trish said.

"Fine, we kissed for _a while_ last night." Ally admitted. "But that's all. We slept in our own rooms."

"I know. You two are sadly stuck at a PG rating." Trish lamented.

"And I'll stay that way until I'm married." Ally said firmly. Then she melted slightly as she looked over at the guys. "But he is a really good kisser."

Trish laughed and looked over at the guys too. They were still digging and she watched Connor hoisting heavy wet sand up onto their growing pile to sculpt. The work was making his skin glisten with sweat and his muscles bulge. Austin and Dez may have been in the same condition but her eyes were glued to her husband.

"Wow." Ally said, eyes glued to Austin.

Trish shook her head.

"Just tell me that you two are going to stay together this time." Trish pleaded.

"I hope so, but I'm still scared to really trust it. I mean, what happens when we go back to Miami? Our relationship always seems so easy here but things change when we go home and settle back into real life." Ally said.

"Do you want to be with Austin?" Trish asked.

"You know I do. It's all I've wanted since we were 17, but people don't always get what they want." Ally said.

"If you want it then fight for it. Austin has been." Trish pointed out.

Ally looked over at the hot blonde as he worked in the sand. Her stomach twisted in a pleasant way as she thought about his letters and how he sang to her at his last concert. _He wants you_, her mind seemed to scream at her. _And you want him_.

. . .

Once Dez deemed the sand pile large enough for his sculpture the guys stopped to take a break. They got drinks and Austin pulled Ally toward the water so he could cool off. They swam in the cool water for a few minutes until Dez called him back, luring them out of the water with sandwiches for lunch. They ate and the guys went back to work. Dez directed the work to create a masterpiece and both Austin and Connor were willing workers. Ally joined in when Trish fell asleep for a short nap.

By early evening the mound of sand had transformed into an abstract piece with different textures and designs on fluid forms rolling and intertwining one into another. Ally placed a final shell on a section coated in them and the five of them all stood back to admire their work. Dez took some photos of the sculpture and of his friends with and beside it.

They gathered their things and went into the cottage to clean up so they could get dinner. They went to a favorite restaurant not far away from the main hotel and then they went back to the cottage just after dark.

Trish suggested a movie and they all settled into the main room to watch. Ally was looking at the seating: Trish and Connor were on the couch and Dez took one of the soft chairs. One chair was left and Austin motioned for her to take it. She did and he promptly sat down in front of her, leaning back against the chair with her legs on either side. Ally ran her hands through his hair, ruffling it and messing up his perfect messy look. He turned and shot her a pouty look in complaint which only made her laugh. They watched the movie, ate popcorn, and had a fun time. When it ended they all got up and dispersed to their rooms. Austin followed Ally past the door to his and Dez's room and stopped in front of hers.

"Are you looking for a doorstep scene Mr. Moon?" Ally asked teasingly as she stopped at her open doorway to face him. Austin moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"It could be nice, Miss Dawson." He said with a smile before leaning in. The kiss was soft and simple and he didn't fight it when she pulled away. She tried to cover a yawn.

"Go to sleep." He urged. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Austin." Ally said and went into her room and closed the door.

. . .

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to put up this chapter: I'm fighting my personal writing demons of ending stories too quickly and trying to do this properly. Do you like how it is going? When I first wrote it, I only had enough for 4 chapters but as I flesh out the scenes it's getting longer. Let me know if it's working for you. Thanks!**

**weesh**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

. . .

Ally and Trish went shopping the next morning on Key West. Trish found a hat and purse and then indulged Ally in going to a funky little antique store where Ally bought a handmade scarf and a pewter vase. Outside of another shop Ally was stopped by a fan who asked for her autograph and took a photo on her phone.

The girls went back to the cottage where they guys had planned a night out. They went to the Hard Rock for dinner and were given a VIP table since Austin gave them an autographed guitar on their second visit to the island years ago. The guitar now hung with several others in the restaurant and he was always treated like royalty when he came.

As they got up to leave the restaurant that night Austin stopped Ally beside their table.

"What do you think about going to Mallory Square to watch the sun set and make some new memories? I'd hate for last year to ruin it for you forever." He said.

Ally paused for a moment, the familiar pain slashing through her chest as she thought about last year. She looked into his hopeful eyes and then gave a short nod.

"Okay." She said.

Austin smiled and grabbed her hand. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

They followed the others to the entrance of the restaurant and walked out hand in hand. They were surprised to be met by a small crush of people and flashing cameras.

"Austin Moon, we've been looking for you." one of them said as he snapped pictures.

"What's going on?" Austin asked, pulling Ally closer and putting a protective arm around her shoulders. The flashes went crazy then.

"Are you two together?" a voice asked.

"Is Ally 'Key West' from your concerts?" another shouted.

"How long have you been secretly dating?"

Austin quickly maneuvered Ally through the throng of people, trying to get to Dez, Trish and Connor on the sidewalk. Ally pressed close to him, following his lead and holding on tight with an arm around his waist and another clutching the front of his shirt as they hurried along, pushing through bodies and questions. The crowd followed as they reached their friends.

"Go!" Dez urged, pointing down the street.

Austin glanced down at Ally and then understood. He released his iron grip around her shoulders and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Run!" he said.

They broke into a sprint and were halfway down the block before the paparazzi and fans realized what was happening and began to follow. Austin led her down the street and straight into the hotel lobby before they stopped, breathless and laughing. Ally collapsed against him after they rounded a corner and hid just out of sight of the front doors. He held onto her and they laughed, bodies shaking and eyes watering at their impromptu flight.

"That was crazy." Ally said when she caught her breath.

"I know. We usually don't get that here so I almost forgot I was famous for a minute." Austin agreed.

Ally nodded and giggled.

The front doors slid open and they heard voices calling from outside. Austin pulled her toward the dock where he saw the ferry loading.

"Let's get out of here." He said. She followed willingly. They rode the ferry to Sunset island and walked into the cottage.

"What do you think happened to the others?" she asked as she flopped onto the couch.

"I don't know. They might have still gone to Mallory Square." Austin said and sat beside her.

"So we have some time." Ally concluded. "It's nice to just be us for a little while."

"It's nice to be me with you." Austin agreed.

Ally looked into his eyes which had turned serious.

"You keep me grounded and sane. I don't know if you realize how much you mean to me Ally. I'm not kidding when I say I need you." he said.

Ally sat up straighter. "I know. And no matter how I tried to push it away, I'm drawn to you and need you too. But we have to face reality. Take tonight for example: we won't be able to go out like normal people do without being recognized. We still have careers and things to consider. It's going to be harder when we leave here in two days." She said.

Austin shook his head. "Nothing is too hard as long as I get to be with you."

"You say that now, but what if you change your mind in a few months, or even weeks?" Ally asked. "I don't know if I can handle that again."

"I'm not going to change my mind Ally, not ever. That's what I'm trying to tell you." Austin said. He reached for her and caressed her cheek as he looked into her eyes, willing her to believe. He leaned closer and kissed her softly, giving her the shivers. She giggled and they smiled at each other for a moment before he kissed her again. She began to relax in his arms, falling under his spell.

Both of their phones pinged and with a huff of frustration Austin pulled his from his pocket. Dez sent them a link to EntertainMe Tonight's website and he held up his phone for Ally to see as well. Photos were already up of Austin and Ally holding hands as they came out of the restaurant and clinging onto each other as they tried to get past the paparazzi. They were 'breaking news' on the entertainment website and were beginning to trend.

As they took in this information their friends walked through the door and into the cottage.

"Whew! Did you see that? It was like a red carpet frenzy and you two are Brangelina!" Dez exclaimed.

"Are you guys okay?" Connor asked.

"They've been through this before." Trish brushed it off.

"We're fine. Did you guys have a hard time?" Austin asked, glancing nervously at Ally. He didn't want her to shut him out again.

"No. They stopped Dez for a minute after you disappeared and he gave them a soundbyte about his next movie project, but they mostly left us alone." Trish answered.

"I just wonder how they found us?" Ally mused.

"It's all over their site." Dez said and sat down on the couch between Austin and Ally holding out his phone. "They noticed that Austin's been MIA since his last concert and Ally's lessons are on hold so they sent someone here to watch for Austin in case he showed up. Then a girl posted a photo of Ally from this morning and everyone got down here as fast as they could."

"Wow." Connor said. "I see you guys as regular people and I forget about all the fame stuff sometimes."

"That's cool man." Austin said.

"It must be hard to date. How is this going to go for you guys after our trip?" Connor asked.

Austin silently waved at him, motioning him to stop and not say that. Ally glanced back at the movement behind her and Austin froze, running a hand back through his hair and trying to look casual.

"It's going to be fine, right Ally? We can handle this no problem." Austin said and pushed Dez off the couch so he could scoot closer and put his arm around Ally's shoulders again.

Ally rolled her eyes. "We'll see. It might not be so easy." She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Trish shook her head and frowned at the guys in the front room while Ally was behind her.

"What should we do tonight guys? Another movie?" Trish suggested, trying to change the subject.

"I'm just going to my room. I only have one more full day of freedom here on vacation and I want to enjoy it. Good night guys." Ally said and headed toward her room.

Everyone was silent until they heard her door close. Austin let out a gusty sigh and slumped back on the couch.

"She's getting scared." He said quietly. "What am I gonna do? I can't lose her again."

Dez patted his leg comfortingly from where he sat on the floor after being pushed off the couch. "It's going to be okay buddy. You'll figure it out."

. . .

Their last day at the cottage was quiet. Ally was subdued and kept to herself most of the morning. Dez tried to keep Austin busy and enlisted Connor's help. Trish tried to get Ally to open up a bit but had little success.

The unified group they had been the last few days seemed to be crumbling and it wasn't making Ally feel any better about going home. She began to pack a few things she wouldn't need that day so leaving would be easy tomorrow. Austin even retreated to his room to wrack his brain for ideas to keep Ally.

In the afternoon Dez went around to everyone and informed them that he set up dinner at 6pm for them all at Latitudes, the hotel restaurant on the island by the dock. He told them all to dress up so they could have a great last dinner to end their vacation.

As requested they were all ready on time and gathered in the main room of the cottage. Austin stared at Ally when she came out in a dress with her hair curled and make up done.

"You look great." Austin said as he approached her. He wore khakis and a nice shirt with his perfectly messy hair and she felt her cheeks heat in a blush.

"Thanks. You too." She said.

He offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked together to the restaurant and were soon seated. Ally sat next to Austin and found herself relaxing a bit. She couldn't quite get her hopes up after the reality check from the night before, but for now Austin was still being attentive and sweet. She decided to enjoy it while she could and deal with tomorrow when it came. She didn't want to ruin Dez's nice dinner with her fears.

Luckily they fell into their usual patterns and shared some food around when something was really good. They talked about the coming year and what people had planned and going on in the near future. Ally was sticking with teaching and working with new artists for Ronnie Ramone. Trish and Connor had a lot going on with the baby due before the end of the year. Dez had some scripts he was looking at and a movie currently in pre-production that he had to get back to. Austin didn't volunteer anything until there was a lull in the conversation and Dez pointed out his silence.

"I'm not sure what I'll be doing." Austin admitted.

"Aren't you making another record?" Connor asked.

"I haven't decided yet. There are some other things I need to work out first." He said and glanced at Ally who froze under his gaze.

The waiter arrived with their desserts and they dropped the conversation for a moment as they tasted their food and encouraged others to try some as well. Austin held out a bite of his Key lime pie for Ally to taste on his own fork. She tried it and noticed how he watched her and licked his lips. She nodded in approval of the dessert and her thoughts strayed to the kisses they'd shared over the last two days.

Dez clinked his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. "I have an announcement." he said.

All eyes turned to him.

"I want to make a toast to good friends." Dez raised his glass. The others smiled, lifted their glasses, and all repeated "to good friends" before tapping the glasses together lightly and drinking.

"I'm glad we are all here together and things are feeling more normal again. There is only one thing to set right and that is to give the mysterious box back to its rightful owner." Dez continued and produced the small box to murmurs around the table. He looked at each of them and then held the box out to Austin.

"I believe this belongs to you, my friend." Dez said.

Austin took the box. "Thanks Dez. How did you know?"

"What do you mean its Austin's? You told me the name of the store where you bought it and gave me dates and everything!" Connor objected.

"I saw the box months ago in Austin's hotel room when he came to visit me in California. It was sitting on top of the bag with the store logo and the receipt to the side. It was easy to tell Connor that to get the box. So yes, I know that the box is Austin's, but if I'm not mistaken its contents belong to Ally." Dez explained.

"To me?" Ally asked.

"You have the tiny silver key don't you?" Dez asked.

Ally pulled the key from her purse and held it up for the whole table to see. Trish grinned and Connor stared.

"That's why you came to ask me about it." Connor noted.

"How do you know all this Dez?" Trish asked.

"Because I'm the Love Whisperer." Dez whispered.

Everyone laughed for a moment and then Ally locked eyes with Austin. The others watched the two of them as Austin held the small box in his hands.

"Austin, why don't you give Ally your box?" Dez prompted.

Austin handed her the box. She studied it for a moment and then looked at the key in her other hand. She paused and took a deep breath. She looked down at the box and twirled the key once more between her slender fingers. Before she could question it she put the key into the lock. She turned it and the lid opened easily. Inside, resting on the red velvet lining of the box, was a shiny silver heart on a long chain. Ally glanced up at Austin as he watched her calmly, then she looked at the heart again. She lifted it from the box and admired the polished surface which reflected everything around it. Her fingers felt something on the back of its smooth surface and she turned it over in her palm. She read the words engraved on the other side aloud: "my heart belongs to you".

"It does, you know. It always has." Austin said. He reached out for the chain and slowly lifted the heart out of Ally's hand. Her chest constricted when she lost contact with it. Then he leaned closer and slid the long chain over her head. Ally lifted her hair so the chain rested around her neck and the heart lay on her chest.

"It's lovely."

"You can always have it with you and know that I'm thinking of you, everyday, no matter where I am." Austin said.

"Thank you."

"I'm in love with you. I know you may not be ready to hear it but I need you to know. You are it for me, Ally Dawson. There will never be anyone else." Austin said.

Tears sprang to Ally's eyes. She did the only thing that made sense. She leaned forward and threw hers arms around Austin's neck. He hugged her and their friends erupted in cheers and applause.

"I do love you Austin. But the idea of losing you terrifies me." Ally told him.

"You can't lose what already belongs to you." he said. "That's why I wanted to give you my heart."

Then he kissed her. Ally's senses were overwhelmed by Austin. His lips were on hers, his arms held her tight, their breaths were in sync, and she finally had everything she wanted.

A collective 'awww' rose from their table as Trish, Connor and Dez watched with huge smiles on their faces. Ally remembered they weren't alone and hid her face against Austin's shoulder. He chuckled lightly.

"Now I have two things to ask you." he said.

Ally lifted her face to look at him and search his eyes. "What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? And will you go out with me next weekend?" he asked.

Ally smiled. "Yes, and yes." she said.

Austin kissed her again, but stopped before it could get heated. He smiled his huge heart melting smile at her and their friends cheered again.

"I'd buy you all desert to celebrate but we already have it." Dez said, gesturing to their half eaten desserts.

"Let's finish and go home." Trish said. "We can't have these two making out in the restaurant all night." She pointed to Austin and Ally, making everyone laugh.

When they got back Austin and Ally went out to the beach chairs and sat on one together in the moonlight. Austin's arms were around Ally and they talked and kissed occasionally as they held each other long into the night. When Ally fell asleep after midnight Austin carried her to her bedroom and lay her on her bed. She curled up and murmured his name as he kissed her cheek tenderly and went to his room.

. . .

**A/N: I know it's cheesy, but is it the good kind of cheesy? Did any of you know what was in the box? Did I disappoint? Please let me know! Your feedback helps me write better. Thanks**

**weesh**


	8. Chapter 7

Key West Chapter 7:

. . .

The Friday after getting home from Sunset Island Ally finished up her last lesson of the day with Lydia who was now the star of her high school choir. Ally stood up from the piano, congratulating the girl on her progress of their current piece for her solo/ensemble festival with school. Lydia collected her things and turned to leave the room but stopped short with a gasp.

Ally looked up from the music sheets she was straightening to see Austin Moon leaning casually against the door frame and smiling at her. When she saw him he pushed off the door and crossed the room to her, giving her a quick chaste kiss.

"Hey baby. How's your day been?" he asked.

"Good thanks." Ally answered.

"Ready to go?" Austin asked.

"You still haven't told me what we're doing on our date. Am I dressed right?" Ally asked.

A squeak drew their attention and Ally realized that Lydia was still there, frozen and gaping at them in shock. "Auslly." She croaked.

"You can go now Lydia. I'll see you next week okay? Oh, and if you see him at school, please remind Casey about his lesson on Tuesday. If he misses another one I'm going to drop him as a student." Ally said.

Lydia nodded and shuffled out of the room without making another sound.

"Is she going to be okay?" Austin asked uncertainly.

"I hope so, she's a really good singer. She's got to get over the shock of seeing famous people though. It took me two lessons to get her to relax back when we started because I'm the famous Ally Dawson." Ally said, putting air quotes around her name.

"Huh."

"You still haven't told me what we are doing tonight." Ally prodded but it only made him smile more.

"You're going to love it." he said.

"What?"

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and started heading out of the practice room above Sonic Boom. Ally was just able to snag her purse as they left the room and she couldn't help but laugh as Austin pulled her along, eager to get wherever they were going.

They ate dinner at the Melody Diner and then crossed the mall to the book store. Ally looked at him curiously when she saw a small group gathered at the back of the store and Austin was heading straight for it.

"What's going on?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Your favorite author is doing a reading and book signing tonight." Austin answered.

"Really?" Ally asked, excitement rising in her as she did a quick happy dance in place.

"Yeah. Don't you like it?"

"I love it. I just can't believe you thought of this and are willing to come. This is a boring thing." Ally said.

"Maybe, but it makes you happy. That's more important than anything else." He said and reached out to gently touch the silver heart pendant she wore every day. She had his heart and he wanted her know he would take good care of hers too.

"Thank you." she said and hugged him. "I still can't believe you thought of this."

"I know you." he said quietly into her ear. It gave her chills in the best possible way and she gave him one more squeeze before moving forward and joining the crowd. He stood right behind her with his arms around her waist. He could see over her head and she relaxed happily in his arms as they watched the author come out and begin her reading. Later Austin bought her the new book and they got it signed.

Ally clutched her new book to her body with one hand and held Austin's hand in her other as they walked through the mall and back to their cars later that night. She was smiling like crazy and had such a great time. Austin was stepping up and proving he could be a boyfriend in Miami as well as in Key West.

Austin walked her to her car and they paused after she unlocked the driver's door.

"Thank you again for tonight. It was great." She beamed at him.

"I'm glad you liked it. I don't know if I can top it next week, but we'll do something fun, I promise." He said.

"Are you asking me out again?" Ally asked.

"You don't think you'll ever have a free Friday night again do you? Because they are mine now." He said and moved closer, drawing her into his arms. They kissed and broke apart a few minutes later with smiles on their faces.

"Okay. Next Friday then." She said. She was already looking forward to it but also lamenting that she had to wait a whole week to see him again.

"Love you." he said as he took a step back so she could get in her car.

"Love you too." She said in return and then got inside and started her car.

. . .

Ally didn't have to wait until Friday after all. Austin called her on Sunday and they hung out at her place that afternoon. Then he stopped by Sonic boom on Tuesday to see her and was disappointed that she had students. Casey showed up after all and Austin had to settle for a few quick kisses before he left her to teach.

Friday came quickly much to Ally's relief and Austin picked her up at Sonic Boom again. Lydia still stared as she left the room but didn't freak out quite so much at seeing Austin again. That night they got dinner since Ally was starving after working all afternoon and then they went to an action movie. Ally got a little bored partway through with the predictable plot, but she happily found that Austin didn't mind being distracted at all and they spent part of the movie making out in the back of the theater. After the movie they were noticed and had to dodge some excited fans on their way out of the theater. When they reached her car they agreed that running away together was pretty fun. Ally was starting to like the thrill of running with the wind in her hair and Austin's hand clutched tightly in her own as they dodged people and things in their way trying to escape screaming fans and photographers.

. . .

Austin kept up his habit of seeing her once or twice during the week as they anxiously waited for date night to come again. And he did well to choose a mix of things to do that pleased both of their tastes. Then in September Ally's 24th birthday came around and he planned a big party for her at Sonic Boom. All their friends and family came, there was food and music and dancing.

Jimmy approached Austin while the cake was being passed around to the guests.

"So, when am I going to get you in the studio again Austin? It's time to work on some new music." Jimmy said.

Ally's head snapped up at that comment. "You haven't been working?" she asked Austin.

"I'm trying to figure some things out. I'll let you know soon Jimmy." He said.

Jimmy shook his head and walked away with his plate of cake.

"Austin." Ally placed a hand on his arm and made him look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great." He reassured her with an honest smile. "I'm here celebrating my amazing girlfriend's birthday and I couldn't be happier."

"Okay." Ally said. His open expression calmed her worries though and they got some cake for themselves.

Trish had helped Austin plan the party and was enjoying watching her friends finally have the relationship they both wanted for so long. Austin and Ally were clearly very happy together. When they spent most of the night dancing together Connor nudged Dez from the sidelines where he watched them slow dance.

"Fifty bucks." He reminded the red-head.

"I told you, Ally moves slow and is all about traditional stuff. She'll hold out for a June wedding." Dez asserted.

"Whatever. I still say it will be sooner." Connor said.

When most of the guests had gone and party was ending Ally started to clean up a bit. Her parents shooed her away since it was her birthday and she left with Austin. As they drove home she remembered the conversation with Jimmy Starr.

"Austin?" she spoke up.

"Hmm. yeah?" he responded absently as he squeezed her hand which he held as he drove.

"Are you taking a break from music or something? I can't get what Jimmy said out of my mind." Ally said.

"Honestly? I don't know. I think I wrote to you that I haven't been feeling the music lately and I don't want to go into the studio and work on meaningless lyrics with strangers again. It was hard to get through that last record and come out with songs I was proud of and wanted to perform. The only problem is that I don't know what else to do. I've been living my dream, so where do I go from there?" Austin said.

Ally took it in for a minute. It was a big decision.

"Do you still love performing and being on stage?" she asked.

"Yes. The fans, that energy, it makes it all worth it. I just don't have any ideas for songs anymore." Austin said.

"Then we just need to find you some inspiration." Ally said. "If you really want to walk away, then that's what you should do. But if you still love it, then you have to try one more time." she concluded.

Austin turned and smiled at her. "You're really smart, you know that?" he lifted her hand and kissed it as he looked back at the road.

"Yeah, well. . ." Ally said and laughed. "I'll help you any way I can, okay?"

"I'd like that." he said. He pulled up in front of her apartment and she kissed him goodnight. She thanked him again for her party and then got out of the car and went inside.

Austin watched her go and sighed. He hoped she could help him.

. . .

When Austin showed up at Sonic Boom to see Ally between lessons the following wednesday she greeted him enthusiastically. He smiled into her kiss, feeling at home once again, as he always did with her.

"I'm so glad you're here." she said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the piano. He sat beside her on the bench as he had so many times before and just grinned as she bubbled with excitement beside him.

"Good day?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes. Two of my students cancelled because of a choir thing tonight." Ally answered.

"And that's a good thing?" Austin asked.

"Of course. It means you are here just in time for us to find you some inspiration."

"How are we going to do that?"

"By going back in time." Ally said mysteriously. They laughed together before she continued. "We wrote songs here all the time when we were younger, so lets recapture that. What motivated you back then? What spurred your songwriting?"

"You." Austin said.

"Well, I'm here, so what do you need me to do?" Ally asked.

"Back then I was trying to figure out my feelings for you or ignore them. I don't exactly have to pine after you and wish we were dating right now."

"I could break up with you and then you can stare at me across the room longingly." Ally suggested.

"No! No: not even funny." Austin said quickly.

Ally laughed. "Okay, what else inspired you?"

Austin shook his head again, refusing to let her change the subject. "I can't believe you said that. Ally, how many times do I have to tell you that I need you in my life? What do I need to do to convince you that I want you?"

Ally sobered at his reaction to her joke. Then she had an idea. "Write me a song."

Austin scoffed and then his eyes lit up. "Okay." he said, taking the challenge.

Ally slid a blank notebook his way on the top of the piano and she handed him a pencil she had nearby for making notes on her students music.

"I need a melody." he muttered and shook out his hands before resting them on the keys. He closed his eyes and a smile dawned on his face. Then he began to play. He searched for the right chords and progressions and eventually found something that satisfied him.

Ally watched happily, basking in his creativity. He paused to write things down or to look at her or steal a kiss, but always went back to work. He wouldn't let her leave the piano bench even though she wasn't doing any of the work. Ally was intrigued by the melody he was constructing. She laughed when he caught her looking at the lyrics and went to hide them from her. She eventually began to hum along with him as he formed the vocal line.

Two hours later a knock at the door surprised them and Lester Dawson popped his head in the room.

"Are you two hungry? I'm going to order pizza." he said.

"That would be great dad. Could you get us a pepperoni?" Ally asked.

"Sure thing. I'll bring it up." Lester said.

"Thanks Mr. Dawson." Austin called as Ally's dad closed the door again. "I'm starving."

Ally got up and took two bottles of juice out of the fridge, handing one to Austin. He drank his quickly and went back to work.

"So? How do you feel?" Ally asked as she sat beside him again. He grinned at her.

"I feel great. It's still rough and needs some polishing, but I may have a new hit on my hands here." he said.

"So you found your inspiration again?"

"I have you. That's all I'll ever need." Austin said.

Ally was frozen by the intense look in his eyes. They flickered to her lips and he leaned in for a real kiss. He'd been giving her quick pecks all afternoon, but this one was serious and full of meaning. His hand snaked around her back as he pulled her close and she couldn't hold him tight enough as she lost herself in his heat.

Another knock on the door broke them apart some time later and Lester's face reddened when he walked in with a pizza box.

"I have your pizza." he said.

Ally sat up straight and brushed at her clothes and hair, not sure how rumpled she and Austin looked. Her face was hot.

"Thanks dad." Ally squeaked.

"I'll leave this door open." he said and quickly left again.

Austin let out the laughter he was holding in and Ally turned to him and smacked his arm.

"It's not funny!" she hissed.

"Yes it is."

"I feel like a sixteen year old again. Getting caught making out by my dad is not my idea of fun." Ally lamented.

"Talk about going back in time! But come on, we're 24 years old, it's not like we have to feel embarrassed about kissing. If we did something else in here, maybe he could get upset, but even then it's pretty long overdue. Even your dad has to know that." Austin said.

Ally turned red again. "We. . . I. . . no!" she sputtered.

Austin laughed again. "Your face!" he pointed and she scowled at him. He got up and crossed the room as his laughter subsided. He picked up the box Lester dropped before leaving, pulled a slice out and took a huge bite. Then he carried the box to Ally and held it out for her to take some as well. They ate and Austin played through the song one more time, humming instead of singing as he still hid the words from Ally. Then he left and Ally ventured down into the main part of Sonic Boom.

Lester was straightening some things up since the store was pretty quiet. A few shoppers were scattered throughout the space, but overall it was calm.

"Thanks for dinner dad. We needed it." Ally said as she approached her dad behind the counter.

"Sure sweetheart. Sorry about interrupting, but I did knock." he said and his ears turned darker pink.

"It's fine, you didn't interrupt anything really." Ally tried to brush it off.

"Promise me you two are being careful." Lester said.

"Dad! It's not like that - we were just kissing."

Lester closed his eyes and shook his head like he didn't want to hear anything. "Just promise me, please?" he begged.

"I promise." Ally said.

Lester opened his eyes again and sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"I think I'm going to head home, unless you want some help closing up tonight." Ally said.

"I've got things under control here. I'll see you tomorrow." Lester said.

Ally gave him a quick hug and then went to get her things and leave for the night.

. . .

Ally didn't see Austin again until their date on Friday night. He was excited as they drove to the beach club for a concert. A friend of theirs who recently signed with Jimmy Star was playing and they were happy to go support and have a night out. It was early October and getting cool, but the weather was still fair enough for a few more outdoor concerts.

"It worked Ally: I had another song idea and it feels good to be making music again. It hasn't felt this good in a while." Austin said happily as they got out of his car.

"I'm so glad!" Ally said.

"It's because of you and I had an idea: what do you think about working together on some songs again? I know it's been a while but you are my first and favorite songwriter." he said.

"That sounds like fun. I have a few melodies that I haven't found the right lyrics for yet. We can work on them together." Ally said.

"Awesome." Austin said. "I want this record to be like the old ones, made by us. It just feels right."

"It does." Ally agreed.

He put an arm around her as they walked into the beach club and out onto the sand for the concert. They melted into the crowd in the darkness of night and had a great time just being a couple at a concert.

When the show ended and the crowd began to disperse, Austin guided Ally out toward the water instead of into the beach club and toward his car. He took Ally's hand, intertwining their fingers and walked along the beach just out of reach of the water in the moonlight.

Ally stayed quiet by his side, enjoying the romantic moment with the man she loved. They stopped after a while, all the lights from the beach club and beach houses in the distance with the roar of the ocean in their ears.

"Ally." Austin faced her and stepped close. He reached up to touch her face oh so gently. She sighed happily at his touch and he smiled at her. "I love you." he said.

"I love you." she said in return and rose on her toes slightly. He met her in a kiss. He shifted slightly, dropping one hand from her side and then his hand came up as he pulled away slightly. He held a small black velvet box.

Just as Ally realized what he held he dropped to his knee in front of her, holding one of her hands and holding the open box up between them with his other hand.

"Nothing in my life makes sense without you. Will you marry me Ally?" he asked.

"Yes." Ally nodded and she was stunned to realize Austin's hands were shaking slightly as he took the ring out of the box to slide it onto her finger.

He stood up inside the circle of her arms. She hugged him tight and then kissed him as tears sprang to her eyes. Austin's arms around her made her feel safe and loved. They finally belonged to each other, just like she'd hoped they would for years. She almost couldn't believe it was real because she wanted it so badly. But he was there, holding her, kissing her, loving her. And she loved him with all that she was.

. . .

Trish dressed her daughter Mia after her bath and went into the family room. Connor sat on the couch and held the remote but the tv was paused.

"Your favorite show is on." he said.

"Thanks. Do you want to hold her?"

Connor reached for his daughter and cradled the three month old in his arms while his tired wife sat down next to him. She pushed play on the remote and the theme song for EntertainMe Tonight played. Shauna Roberts appeared on screen with a huge smile.

"Today photos were released from last month's wedding of singers Austin Moon and Ally Dawson and I'm here with the exclusive."

Trish and Connor smiled at each other as a photo filled the screen of their two friends. They had been there for the wedding and he collected on his bet with Dez during the reception.

"The long time friends and musical partners made their relationship public early last fall and were married in a private ceremony attended by family and close friends last month on Valentine's Day. The ceremony took place on Sunset Island, a private island just off of Key West. After all the rumors circulating around Austin's love life during his tour last summer, we finally saw him happy once again when he reunited with Ally during an annual trip they shared with friends on that same island every August. The couple have been inseparable since and finally tied the knot. Sources say they've been traveling throughout Europe for the last month on an extended honeymoon. When they get back they will finish work on a joint album that Starr records has confirmed they are releasing together."

Several more photos flashed across the screen as she spoke showing Ally in a lovely white dress and Austin in a tux. Both of them had huge smiles and looked incredibly happy.

"Our congratulations go out to the newlyweds with many hopes of more great music to come." Shauna finished.

The screen then showed Austin and Ally facing each other and smiling, faces close and eyes only for each other. Ally wore simple silver jewelry with her wedding dress, including a large silver heart pendant.

. . .

**So? Tell me what you think!**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, I just have an overactive imagination.**

Key West Epilogue:

Jaquelyn followed her parents into the cottage on Sunset Island. Like always, her parents were holding hands, and they turned to watch as Jaq and her younger siblings looked around for the first time. She was drawn past them to the large windows overlooking the white sand beach outside. Behind her the twins Kaycee and Cameron squealed in excitement and ran in opposite directions to explore.

She glanced back to see her parents kiss and then Dad said to mom, "Welcome back."

"It's been too long." Mom lamented.

"Mom! Can I pick a room?" Kaycee yelled from down the hallway.

"Go ahead. You and Jaq will be sharing one." Mom reminded her and Jaq began to protest. She saw her thirteen year old sister disappear into one of the rooms and then she glared sullenly at her parents.

"Why do I have to share? I'm the oldest." she asked. Being sixteen was awful when you had to entertain a thirteen year old. They had nothing in common.

"You could share with Cam instead." Dad offered.

"Ew, no. He stinks. You really need to talk to him more about personal hygiene." Jaq said.

"This is how we always did it: guys in one room, girls in another, back when we came with our friends." Dad said.

"Yeah, but Cam is the only boy so that's not fair." Jaq responded.

"You can share a room with your sister for a month. I promise you will survive. Besides there is so much to do here you won't be in your room much." Mom said, joining her near the windows. She put her arm around Jaq's shoulders and gave a light squeeze. "Just give this place a chance. It's special."

"I know. You and dad got married here and until now you've only come by yourselves for anniversaries and stuff." Jaq rattled off in a bored voice.

"It's more than that. We also fell in love and worked out our relationship here." Dad said.

"Yeah, but I don't exactly have a boyfriend here with me, do I?" Jaq retorted.

"Sorry sweetie." Mom said.

"Rob didn't treat you right anyway. I'm glad you broke up with him." Dad said and then cringed at the dirty look his wife gave him. "What? You never would have let me or any guy treat you that way, honey."

"Okay, just stop!" Jaq said, putting her hands up in the air and shrugging away from her mom. "Not everyone can be 'Austin and Ally Moon, the world's most famous sweethearts' like you guys okay? Some of us are just normal and won't have an incredible love story, so can we please not talk about this?"

"Okay Jaq." Mom said quietly.

Jaq nodded at her mom's acceptance. Then without a word she went down the hall to see which room Kaycee picked out. She found her sister sitting on a large bed reading a book. Kaycee was so Mom's little clone. Oddly enough, her twin brother Cameron was her exact opposite: hyperactive, loud and all over the place. In other words, he was a lot like dad. The twins both looked like mom with brown hair and eyes though. Jaq was the one who inherited her father's light blond hair and rich brown eyes. She often stood out, whether she liked it or not.

Jaq walked through the room with a quick glance and went out the doors onto the beach where she found some chairs under a shade. She settled back onto one of the chairs and looked up at the blue sky. Jaq sometimes wondered where she came from. She wasn't particularly talented or special in any way and she knew she was hard on her parents. She loved them, really, but they were just so perfect all the time that it drove her crazy sometimes. And if she was completely honest: she was jealous. She wanted to live a great love story. She dreamed of being wanted and loved like that. Sometimes, seeing the way her dad looked at her mom was painful because Jaq was sure no guy would ever look at her like that. She huffed and put an arm up over her face, blocking out the too bright sunlight for a while.

. . .

"Jaqi, Jaqi!" a voice called and woke her up.

Jaq sat up groggily on the beach chair. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She saw her little brother Cameron running across the sand toward her, a tornado of energy. He was the only one she let call her by that nickname.

"Hey Cam." she said as he reached her, spraying sand over her feet when he stopped abruptly.

"We've been looking everywhere! It's time for dinner and I'm _starving_." Cam declared. He was generally the most dramatic of the three siblings.

"Okay, I'm coming." Jaq said and got out of the chair. It was comfortable. She just may claim this spot for the entire month she was stuck on this little island.

They went back to the cottage together and then the family walked down the street to the hotel's restaurant on the beach. She sat between her dad and Kaycee with Mom and Cameron across from them. A young man came up to the table and introduced himself as Todd, their waiter.

Jaq looked up at him to order her drink. He was cute with light brown hair, green eyes, and a pleasant smile. She smiled back at him when she ordered her lemonade. After dinner when they were leaving the restaurant, Jaq saw Todd near the entrance as he walked away from another table he was serving. He stopped to let her family pass and nodded to her politely.

The next morning Jaq sat at the table on the porch playing cards with Kaycee and her dad. Out on the beach she saw someone in the white hotel uniform opening all the large shade umbrellas and straightening beach chairs. When he got close enough she saw that it was Todd, their server from the night before. He glanced their way and when he saw her looking, he waved.

Jaq's face flushed red with embarrassment at being caught watching him. He was just there, over her dad's shoulder, in plain sight she reasoned. Not her fault her eyes strayed to the movement on the otherwise quiet beach. Passing boats drew her eye as well. No big deal. She refocused on the game in front of her.

The Moon family spent the afternoon on Key West where Austin and Ally showed their kids some of the sights like the southernmost point. After dinner and watching the sun set at Mallory Square they went back to the cottage. Before going inside Jaq paused.

"Everything okay Jaquelyn?" Ally asked.

"Can I just walk around for a little while? I'm not really tired yet." Jaq said.

"Sure. Just be careful okay? And you've got your cell, right?" Ally asked.

"Yes mom." Jaq droned but gave her mom a small playful smile.

Jaq ventured onto the beach so she could listen to the quiet rush of the small waves as she walked. She let her mind wander to her friends back home. She had already exchanged several texts with her best friend Mandy who confirmed that Rob her ex-boyfriend was seen going out with the girl he cheated with. Why did love have to be so confusing and hard?

She had walked halfway around the tiny island when she saw a group of people around a small fire on the beach. She was headed toward them but didn't change course. She was curious and planned to give them a wide berth as she passed. The soft strains of a guitar reached her ears and she thought of her dad and how he often sang quietly to mom. It was disturbing to be jealous of your parents sometimes.

When Jaq was close to the people she glanced over. They varied in age and she guessed it was a large family. Two kids held sticks with marshmallows over the flame and some older men stood off to one side holding bottles of beer. Several women sat on chairs chatting. Suddenly someone called out.

"Hey!" a figure broke from the crowd and jogged over to Jaq. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place his face anywhere.

"Hi." the young man said as he got closer. "Uh, having a nice walk?" he asked.

"Sure. It's not too bad here." she said.

"You're one of the Moon kids, right?" he asked.

Jaq cringed slightly but nodded and tucked some loose blonde hair behind her ear. She was often defined by her association with her parents so she was used to it.

"I'm Todd, remember? I work for the hotel and served your dinner yesterday." he said.

"I remember." she said. She was surprised to realize she didn't recognize him at first because he was out of uniform. Now we wore jeans and t-shirt and she decided the casual look worked well for him. But so did his hotel uniform. She needed to stop this line of thought. "What's this?" she nodded to the group around the fire behind him.

Todd smirked. "I'll only tell you if I can get your name."

Jaq laughed out loud. "I'm Jaquelyn."

Todd nodded and smiled. "Alright Jaquelyn. This is my family and our neighbors. We do this almost every friday night. Come on, we just got out the s'mores." he gestured to the group.

She nodded and followed him over to the people. He grabbed two roasting sticks and offered one to Jaq.

"Do you like s'mores?" he asked.

"Who doesn't?" she asked in response.

Todd got them each a marshmallow and they found a spot on some camp chairs next to the fire.

"How long are you staying?" Todd asked.

"A month. This place is special to my parents." Jaq answered.

"I know." Todd said.

"How do you know?"

"My dad," Todd nodded toward one of the men nursing a beer. "He's worked for the hotel forever, since before I was born. He and mom had just moved here after he got a management position and was put in charge of special events. He was here for your parent's wedding."

"Seriously?" Jaq asked in surprise as she turned her marshmallow above the flames.

"Yeah. Your parents are the hotels favorite guests. They gave us a bunch of free publicity with their break up and public reunion before they got married. I've been told it was great for business." Todd said.

"Wow. So, you work with your dad?" Jaq asked.

Todd shrugged. "You could say i was born into it. But its a good summer job, something to put on my resume for later. And there isn't much else to do here all summer."

"Are you in school?" she asked.

"I'll be a senior in the fall. You?"

"A junior." she answered. "So you live on Key West and this is your stomping ground or something?"

"No, I live here on Sunset. The hotel is only half the island. The other half is private residences. My house is right there." he pointed to a nearby house.

"Such a hard life." she teased.

"You're one to talk. Look at your parents." he said.

"So we are both spoiled brats hanging out on a beach at a private resort. We have so much in common!" Jaq said playfully.

Todd just grinned at her. They pulled their toasted marshmallows away from the flames and he got some graham crackers and chocolate to finish off their treats. They ate quietly, exchanging smiles. Jaq laughed when Todd had some marshmallow on his chin. She caught him watching when she licked some melted chocolate from her fingers. When she finished she stretched and stifled a yawn.

"I should probably go back before my parents start calling me. Thanks for the s'more." she said as she stood up.

"Can I walk you back? I want to make sure you get home safe." Todd offered.

"Because this island is so dangerous, right?" Jaq teased.

"Because I'm trying to be a nice guy and I don't want to say goodnight yet." Todd answered.

Jaq paused, caught off guard by his confession. She searched his eyes and then nodded.

Todd said something to his dad and then joined Jaq at the edge of the group. They started walking along the beach, continuing in the direction she'd been walking to begin with and completing her trek around the island.

"So am I getting special treatment from you because I'm Austin Moon's daughter?" Jaq asked, suspecting Todd's motives.

"You get special treatment because you are Jaquelyn, and I'd like to know you better." he said.

"I'm not special: without my parents I'm nobody." she said.

"That's not true." Todd said. "I've lived around this hotel my whole life and you know what my parents have taught me? Everyone matters. Famous, not famous, who cares? We treat people, the guests, well because people deserve to be treated well. I act the same way around your parents as I act around the guy who saved money for three years to come here on a once in a lifetime vacation."

"Oh."

They walked quietly along the beach for a few minutes.

"It's pretty here. You are lucky to live here all the time." Jaq said.

"It's nice but I'm looking forward to college and going somewhere new." Todd told her.

"Where do you want to go to college?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. Ask me in a year." Todd said with a smile.

Jaq returned his smile. She looked at him for a moment as they walked, finding that she liked the way the moonlight lit his face. He was really handsome.

"What?" Todd asked when he noticed her staring. He wiped at his face. "Do I still have marshmallow on my chin?"

"No. Sorry." Jaq hoped he couldn't see her blush.

"Well here you are: home sweet home, for a little while anyway." Todd said as he stopped walking. Jaq looked passed him and saw the cottage lit up against the night. Inside she could see her parents in the main room.

"Thanks for walking with me." she said.

"Thanks for letting me." Todd responded. "I guess I'll see you around, Jaquelyn."

"I guess." Jaq realized she was disappointed. "Hey Todd?"

He stopped as he began to walk away and turned back to face her.

"You can call me Jaq, if you want. It's what my friends call me." she said.

A huge smile spread across his face and Jaq felt an odd squeeze in her middle. How could a guy be so cute?

"Goodnight Jaq." he said. The warmth of his voice sent a shiver through her. "If you need anything, just ask any of the staff and you can find me."

She nodded mutely as she watched him take a few backward steps while he smiled at her before turning and walking into the darkness. She stood there for a minute, just watching where he had vanished into the night. Butterflies swirled in her stomach when she thought of Todd's smile. She wasn't expecting to feel anything like this so soon after breaking up with Rob. Then she realized that no one, not even Rob, had made her feel this way in a long time.

. . .

The next three days were very busy for the Moon family as they went on day long activities that kept them away from the cottage. They did fun things and Jaq enjoyed it all, but she was relieved when they had a day off to relax on their little stretch of beach again. She put on her swimming suit and joined her family out on the beach. Mom and Kaycee occupied some shaded chairs reading books while Cameron was recruiting Dad to help build a sand castle. Cameron immediately began begging Jaq to help as well and she relented.

A short while after they started Kaycee put down her book and joined in the castle building, giving Dad an excuse to sit down next to Mom. He immediately grabbed one of her hands to hold and soon was pestering her so she stopped reading to pay attention to him. Jaq shook her head and kept working on the walls of the sand castle. Dad convinced Mom to help him look for shells and other things to put on the sand creation.

Jaq was concentrating on building a tall tower in one corner of their castle. She ignored the murmurings of her family nearby and was shocked when Kaycee tossed some seawater on her from a cup she held. Jaq yelled in surprise and then picked up the bucket of water she had nearby for sand repairs and began chasing her little sister. Cameron ambushed her with a bucket full of water she almost dodged, soaking her arm and leg but not much else. An all out water fight raged among the Moons on the beach.

Jaq was chasing Kaycee with a bucket of water and just had her cornered when Cameron dumped a full bucket over her head from behind. She yelped before dissolving into laughter and they all laughed together. Just as she was pushing her wet hair off her face she heard voices and glanced over to see Todd with two other guys walking on the beach. He smiled and waved and she felt her stomach flip. He was shirtless, wearing board shorts and ready for the beach, but she wasn't ready for him. She waved meekly and then ran her hands back through her dripping hair, hoping she didn't look like a mess as he walked toward her flanked by his friends.

"Hey. Looks like fun." he commented.

"Hi Todd. Yeah, just, water fight, little brother, you know." she babbled and internally cringed at her inability to speak to the cute guy standing in front of her.

"Nice. So, it's my day off and I was wondering if you want to hang out?" Todd asked.

"Sure. It's my day off too: no big family stuff planned." she said and he laughed which helped to calm her nerves. He liked her. She could calm down and not try so hard, she told herself.

There was a lull in the conversation then where she and Todd smiled at each other until one of his friends moved closer and cleared his throat.

"Oh, these are my friends, Mike and Spencer. Guys, this is Jaquelyn." Todd said.

"Hi." she said.

They responded and the four of them waded into the water, chatting about nothing in particular. Jaq and Todd later ended up sitting on the sand next to each other while the other guys went after another cute girl they saw. Waves washed up over their feet and Jaq sifted sand through her fingers mindlessly as they talked and traded smiles.

Eventually Austin walked over to them and nodded at the teens.

"Sup?" he said, trying to sound casual.

"Dad." Jaq moaned while Todd tried to hide a laugh beside her.

Austin's smile faded slightly and he shrugged. "It's time to clean up for dinner. We're going to catch the ferry in an hour."

"Okay." Jaq responded. She and Todd stood up.

"Do you want to introduce me to your friend?" Austin prompted.

"Dad, this is Todd. Todd, my dad." Jaq made the introductions.

Todd held out his hand and Austin shook it.

"Nice to meet your sir." Todd said.

"You too." Austin said, impressed. "Where are you from Todd?"

"Here. My parents work for the hotel and I grew up on the island."

Austin suddenly snapped his fingers and pointed at Todd. "Jim and Patti right?"

"Yes." Todd answered with surprise.

"They are great. You look just like your dad. Tell them I say hi okay?" Austin said and began to walk away toward the cottage.

"I will." Todd said as they watched him go. He shook his head and turned back to Jaq.

"So. . ." she said.

"So. . ." he echoed.

"Thanks for coming by today. It was nice." She said.

"Will you go out with me?" Todd blurted out.

"What?" Jaq was caught off guard.

Todd rubbed at the back of his neck in an endearingly nervous gesture. "I know there's probably a smoother way to do that. I like you Jaq, and I want to take you out instead of waiting around and hoping I get to see you some time."

Jaq gaped at him a moment, speechless in surprise.

"Unless I read this completely wrong." He began to backtrack.

"No! I mean yes!" Jaq said and then shook her head when he only looked confused. She took a deep breath and slowed down. "No you didn't get this wrong, and yes I'd like to go out with you." she amended.

Todd breathed again and smiled in relief. "Good."

"I don't know what my parents have planned though, so I have to find out when I'm free." Jaq said.

"Okay. Just call me." Todd said.

"I need your number." Jaq said. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the cottage. "My phone is inside."

Todd laughed happily as he let her drag him along. She stopped on the porch and plucked her phone from inside a bag sitting on the table. She handed the phone to him.

"Put your number in." she instructed.

"So bossy." he teased her as he typed in his number.

Jaq rolled her eyes but kept smiling as he handed her the phone.

"Done." he said.

"Thanks." she smiled up at him and realized just how close they were standing.

Todd lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing some of her blonde hair back with a feather-light touch. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, the feel of his lips lingering as he pulled away slowly.

"Call me soon." he said.

Jaq nodded, spellbound.

The sound of voices inside brought them back to earth.

"I should go inside. Bye." Jaq said, reluctantly stepping away from Todd.

"Bye." he said and walked off the porch.

Jaq went through the glass door and watched Todd walk away as she closed it. He glanced back at her and they grinned at one another one more time before she turned to go to her room. She sighed happily and hardly registered a thing around her. Maybe the next three weeks wouldn't be so bad after all. Sunset Island really was a great place.  
>. . .<p>

The End

. . .

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, following and favoriting. You make me SMILE.**

**So I know this chapter wasn't exactly Auslly-centric but did you still like it? I kind of wanted to show the cycle of falling in love there continuing as well as give a glimpse into a happy future for our favorite couple. Did it work? I'd love to hear honest opinions on this since I know it was a little risky to end with such a big change. Your input keeps me writing. You guys rock!**

**weesh**


End file.
